DBZ: Future of the Z-Fighters
by DrAnime2796
Summary: This is my personal take on how things should have gone after the Cell Games. With action, adventure, and some romance Rated M for mild language. Possibly some 'suggestive scenes' but will leave those to your own imagination
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ, any of the characters or plot from the series._**

 ** _The only thing I claim is any Character(s) and plot(s) of my own design_**

 ** _this is my first Fic, so please no destructive criticism_**

Almost a month has passed since the 'Cell Games'. The Z-fighters have returned to their daily lives.

(West City)

Yamcha moved back to West City. Resuming his career as a star baseball player, for the West City Titans. Even though he feels useless to the group, the former desert bandit to keep up with his training.

(Northern Mountains)

Tien, the lucky three eyed warrior, traveled home. Upon his arrival, his best friend Chiaotzu and his loving wife Launch greeted him. The former Crane student had closed his dojo due to the threat of the monster Cell, but reopened when the threat was dealt with. While finding to to keep up his own training.

(Master Roshi's Island)

Krillin moved in with Master Roshi, balancing his training and work. Only one thing, or rather a person could make him happy. Thankfully the former monk didn't have to wait long. Android Eighteen showed up out of the blue and she agreed to start dating Krillin.

The human warriors were enjoying their peace. Some a little more than others.

(West City, at CC)

At the residence of the Briefs, the CEO of CC, Bulma, could be found in her lab. Working on the next big invention most likely.

Vegeta, being the Prince of all Saiyan's, on the other hand. He'd just finished an intense work-out under five hundred times the Earth's gravity. Building up a sweat from training, the flame haired warrior headed to the shower room.

"Woman!" the Prince called.

However it fell on deaf ears. Not knowing if she was ignoring him, or simply didn't hear him. He didn't care.

"WOMAN!" the short man bellowed at the top of his lungs. People started covering their ears due to his volume.

"WHAT?!" the now infuriated blue haired genius yelled back.

Not surprised at the volume she was using, becoming accustomed to it, "Bring me a fresh towel," lowering his volume, but not losing the edge in his tone.

Mirai Trunks, who decided to stay in the past, learned how to tune his parents out. However he was curious about some things. 'How did the two of them ever manage to tolerate each other's presence?' the young demi-saiyan thought.

(Mt. Paozu, Son Household)

Chi-Chi was in the kitchen, it was lunch time at the Son House. Almost completely done cooking the amount of food she'd need to feed her and her son.

"Gohan, lunch is ready," the wife of Goku called out.

The preteen in question was currently in the living-room. Something on TV caught his attention.

 **(On the TV screen)**

 **"I'm here with Mr. Cash who has an important announcement." the reporter from ZTV informed.**

 **"In a months time, in honor of my sons eighth birthday, I will be holding a tournament. I will call it the _'Intergalactic World Martial Arts'_ tournament." the sponsor to the event finished.**

 **"Wow folks, you heard it here first. I'm sure we'll have more news about the event soon enough. For now though, that's all." the reporter got out before going off aire.**

(Back in the Son House)

"Gohan, sweety?" Chi-Chi called out once again, concerned about her son.

Within milliseconds the boy appeared in the dining room. "Yes mom?"

"Are you alright? I said lunch was ready and you didn't come running like usual." a softened look of worry on the woman's face.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine mom. Just...got distracted." he never really did figure out how to tell his mom he enjoys fighting a little. So mentioning what he saw on TV just moments ago wouldn't be easy.

"Oh, okay son." she half smiled.

"The food smells great by the way mom," the strongest warrior on Earth smiled.

"Thank you. Ready to eat Gohan?" the mothers smile increasing greatly.

He nodded. The mother and son taking a seat across from each other.

Bowing their heads and closing their eyes, "thank you for the food," looking back up and piling food on there plates.

"Son, I have some news for you," a semi smile on the woman's face. Only hoping he doesn't freak out.

"Yeah, what is it?" the half saiyan asked. Taking a gulp from his drink.

"...I'm pregnant Gohan. You're going to be a big brother." she was nervous, clearly evident on her face.

Shocking the boy into a stupor, he turned his head to the side and did a comical spit take. He turned back to his mother, bugged eyed at the revelation, "WHAT!?!?"

"Gohan?" Chi-Chi became worried, waving her hand in front of his face.

Slowly coming back to reality from the bomb shell shocker, "That's...amazing news mom," smiling widely at his mother. He was actually excited at the idea of being a big brother.

Seeing his mother being put in a good mood, due to his shockingly positive attitude towards the situation. The preteen took this as the perfect time to ask.

"Hey mom...," he paused briefly, clear to his mother, out of nerves, "...there's this martial arts tournament..."

Being cut off, "So I'm guessing you want to enter?" receiving a nod from the boy. She thought about it for a second, before finally turning back to her son, "What's the prize?"

"I don't know, yet mom. They're supposed to give us an update sometime tonight. I do know it's in a month though." he claimed cheerfully.

(Later that night)

The protectors of the Earth around the world, except Piccolo who was on the lookout, were watching the news channel. Shockingly enough even Vegeta in the Briefs household was watching the news.

 **(On the TV in the warriors homes)**

 **"We're back with Mr. Cash. Also behind me is a screen. We're going to play a short clip before talking with with the sponsor." with that the film started rolling.**

 **An image of four _'aliens'_ exiting a plane. Each holding unique weapons, with matching outfits.**

 **"These _'aliens'_ come from the four quadrants of the galaxy"**

 **One of them knocked out the camera man on the way down and the clip ended.**

 **"Wow, this is a shock people. Let's see what Mr. Cash has to say," the reporter turned to the man in question.**

 **"Well Mr. Cash, do you have anything to add to your comments from earlier this afternoon?" the ZTV crew member continued.**

 **"Yes, I forgot to mention. The winner of my tournament gets five billion zeni, plus the chance to fight the 'World Champ' Mr. Satan." he added to his prior statement.**

(Son Household)

"FIVE BILLION ZENI!?" the matriarch of the Son family exclaimed with bug eyes.

Gohan, being a little more level headed, was stunned as well. "That's enough to live on for quite awhile right mom?"

"Y-yeah son...," her facial expression suddenly changed, as her gaze averted to her son, "...not to mention you have a chance to show the world the truth!"

(Master Roshi's Island)

"I'm going to enter, I mean it's far better than just sitting around here all day," Android Eighteen stated

"No Eighteen, you won't be competing," Krillin started.

"And why not?" the blonde woman asked, aggravated at the fact she was told otherwise.

"Because I know...," the monk paused, not knowing how to phrase what he knew.

"You know what?" the cyborg looked puzzled.

Master Roshi was sitting back, watching the couple's quarrel. Interested to see how this plays out.

"...look Eighteen, I seen a test in the trash..." Krillin started, rather nervously.

'Oh shit, I thought I got rid of that' Eighteen thought to herself. She was careless, and was paying for it right now. Her face started turning bright red.

"So Eighteen, I can't allow you to fight." the bald monk stated firmly.

(The Northern Mountains)

In a small house, Tien, Launch and Chiaotzu were eating their dinner while watching TV.

"Do you plan on competing Tien?" the little mime like fighter asked.

"I would like too, but I don't make decisions on my own anymore, friend," the three eyed man said.

They all set in silence. The silence wouldn't last long though, as Launch got up and motioned for her husband to follow. They needed to talk in private.

"Tien, do you really wanna compete?" the considerate wife asked.

"Well, Launch...you know we need the money, you're six months pregnant," the man stated. By no means was he broke though.

"Alright, but I'm going to watch. I image everyone else has seen the news so we'll go to the Son house or over to Capsule Corp.," she started in a very informative way, "Agreed?"

He nodded, before leaning forward and giving the woman a quick kiss. It was then she knew he wouldn't leave her there. Chiaotzu was eaves dropping. The little mime like fighter was celebrating silently.

(West City at CC)

"Sounds interesting," a familiar bluenette said, "Vegeta do you plan to enter?"

"Hmph," was his immediate response, "No, beating on those weaklings does not interest me."

"What about you, Trunks?" the genius asked her son from the future.

"Sounds fun, and if I know the others. They'll be entering to." the future warrior spoke.

"Guess we'll call them, and the day of the tournament we can all meet up here," the CEO started, "Then we can all head there together."

(An Apartment in West City)

 _'Sounds like fun but I doubt I'll win...knowing the others, they'll most definitely be there.'_ Yamcha thought. Not knowing the only thing that really holds him back is his negativity.

 _'Maybe I should enter, hell at the very least it can help with my training'_ that's when it hit the former bandit. He decided to enter, the man needed a change in pace and to face facts.

(Two weeks later at CC)

Gohan and Chi-Chi had decided to go stay with Bulma. Which ultimately allowed Trunks and a younger version of his mentor to train together.

The two mothers sat in the kitchen talking, Chi-Chi kind of dropped the bomb on her long time friend. It didn't surprise Bulma to much considering the raven haired woman had told her she wanted another kid.

(Across the World)

The protectors of the planet were all training in their own way. The demi-Saiyan's were using the GR. Piccolo was meditating at the look out. Yamcha and Krillin got together to train, while Tien had help from his long time friend.


	2. Chapter 2

The remaining two weeks passed by quickly. It was now the night before the tournament, and the group decided to stay at Bulma's for the night.

(The Next Morning)

Gohan was the first to wake up, throwing on a similar gi to his dad, the same boots, wrist bands, and undershirt. He was completely prepared for the day.

The rest of the warriors got up not to long after him. They all got dressed and stepped outside for a light work out and sparring sessions.

Gohan sparred with Trunks, Piccolo with Tien, leaving Krillin and Yamcha. The last pairing afraid to go up against the the Namek. Even if it was just sparring.

(10:30 A.M.)

With the group having completed their morning routine, they headed for the showers except Piccolo.

All the warriors now clean and in fresh clothing, the women started to stir from their own slumber. Bulma being the first, the two demi-saiyan's knew better to mess with her before she had coffee.

Chi-Chi, Launch and Eighteen followed suit. The three being pregnant didn't really help things, although it wasn't affecting the latter of the trio yet.

(Noon)

Everyone was wide awake now, and the six warriors from different backgrounds were growing anxious. Of course Gohan and Trunks had it worse, thank to their saiyan blood.

"Is everyone ready to go?" the host of last nights sleepover asked.

The son of Goku, the new ring leader, stepped forward, "We've been ready for some time now," he stated

"Alright, alright...cool your jets guys," the women said in unison.

"I didn't expect any less from the group, always looking for a challenge." Chi-Chi said, almost laughing at the thought.

"Well being around Goku, or being a warrior race does that to people," Launch said, glazing at Tien. The look didn't go unnoticed be the three eyed man.

(Heading to Battle Island)

Gohan, Trunks, and Piccolo were all standing at the back. Tien was sitting next to his pregnant wife, enjoying the company. Krillin was sitting next to a pregnant Eighteen, who was now his fiancé. Yamcha was sitting in a corner keeping to himself.

When out of nowhere there senses picked up on a strange new ki signature. Just as soon as it came, it disappeared just as quick.

Telepathically connecting to the other five who can sense energy, Gohan started talking to them. 'You guys picked up on the spike in energy to right?'

'Yea, kid. It was hard to miss.' Piccolo's voice was evident with worry.

'Who do you think it could be?' the scarred human wondered.

'No idea, but I think Trunks and I should go get some senzu beans.' he stated mentally. 'Just in case we run into trouble.'

"Mom, Bulma, I need to go get something." the strongest on the group said, then continued, "I'm taking trunks with me too."

"What's wrong son?" the matriarch of the Son house asked. Concern in her tone.

"Piccolo, Tien, Krillin, Yamcha, or Eighteen should be able to inform you." the preteen then turned his gaze to his friend, "Ready to go Trunks?"

After receiving a nod, a hatch opened. The two half Saiyan's, without hesitation, took off. Leaving most of the women clueless.

(Somewhere over a Forest)

"Gohan, the energy we sensed, you don't think it could be..." the time traveling warrior was quickly interrupted.

"No, I made sure he was gone. This is someone completely different." he paused for a moment, "I also don't think this person is alone." finishing his thought, shocking his companion

(Back on the Plane)

"Alright, someone start talking. What's going on?" losing all patience, Chi-Chi wanted answers.

"I'm not sure the others know the complete story, so I'll answer," the tall green warrior started. "Mere moments ago, I'm sure most of us picked up on a spike in energy. However it was so subtle and unnoticeable by most, there were five. I'm also certain that none of them have come close to showing their true potential. So during the fights we need to stay on guard."

"Well...this is shaping up to be a good day," Goku's best friend stated, rather sarcastically, with a sweatdrop.

"No kidding buddy. I'm just wondering how we always end up in these situations? Haha...," the baseball super star said his peace.

(Korin's Tower)

"Hey Korin. You don't by any chance have senzu beans do you?" the son of Goku asked.

"Does that spike in energy have anything to do with you asking?" the little white cat asked.

"Yes sir, never hurts to have them just in case." Gohan said, "You wouldn't by chance happen to know how many energy signals there were would you?"

"By my count there were five exactly." the talking cat informed

"Are you sure Korin?" an anxious Trunks asked.

"Yes." was the short honest answer of Korin.

"Just as I thought. Thank you Korin." with a bow, both demi-saiyans took off.

(Back inside the ship)

"That was fast," Tien spoke.

"Of course, they're Super Saiyans," Piccolo found the former Crane student's shock a bit amusing.

With the son's of both Goku and Vegeta approaching rapidly. The opened up the hatch, thanks to Krillin counting down. With both back on board, senzu beans in hand, the hatch was closed up quickly.

"So what'd Korin have to say?" the ever curious Krillin asked.

"It's as Piccolo and I thought," the first born son of the hero Goku started, "there's five total."

"Anything else we should know?" the Taitans star player asked.

"That's all we know as of right now," the Namek fusion interjected, "just don't hold anything back if you come across any of them."

(Battle Island)

The group of friends, family and fighters had landed. They started piling out, pregnant women first, followed by the warriors, leaving Bulma as the last to exit. Reason for the bluenette being last, she wanted to make sure everyone was out. Returning the plane to a capsule and putting it away.

The big group split into two different groups. The Z-fighters head to the sign in both, while the rest headed for the stands.

(Elsewhere on the Island)

A crimson red jetcopter was landing in a designated area on the island. On both sides of the craft, in bold white letters, the word 'SATAN' could be seen.

The engine cutting off suddenly, the hatch opened to reveal a figure. They seen a man that stood six feet two inches tall, afro styled hair, side burns and a mustache. He was wearing a maroon colored gi and white dogi pants, a white belt, black martial arts boots with a white strip down the front and white soles.

He was accompanied by his agent, Ms. Piiza who was on his right. Then his daughter Videl, who was to his left.

"The Champ has arrived," the man bellowed out, holding up his famous 'V' sign, "Now who loves me?"

The crowd of people, his fans, gathered around. They started chanting, "Mr. Satan, Mr. Satan, Mr. Satan," while the man just soaked up every second.

Videl on the other hand, she was starting to get frustrated. Not only was she forced to come to the event, that she couldn't take part in, she had to bare witness to her dad's antics. She'd had enough.

The preteen daughter of 'The Champ' tapped Ms. Piiza's arm, successfully getting her attention. "Piiza, when he's finished showboating...," taking a glance at her father, "...tell him I went for a walk."

Baffled by the girl's words and attitude, Piiza found herself speechless. When she finally got her thoughts straight and started to speak, the preteen raven haired girl was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the sign in table, a line of competitors could be seen. Because there wasn't any rules about how many people could compete, martial artist from around the world traveled to the island. Most for a chance at the grand prize of five billion zeni.

The protectors of the planet on the other hand, some were there to hone their skills, brush up on the fighting style they use. Others for sport or entertainment.

With the group of fighters next in line. They signed in one by one.

After successfully signed in for the competition. The demi-saiyan's, son to the world's greatest hero, stomach let out a low howl. On lookers were stunned by the noise, while the Z-fighters knew exactly what it was.

"I'm going to head to the food court for some food guys." the young new hero informed.

"I think I'll join you Gohan," the future warriors voice sounded. When all eyes landed on him, they could see he was grabbing his stomach.

"Oh, not you too Trunks!" the warrior without a nose exclaimed.

"What can I say? I got the genes from my father," Mirai started, "having saiyan blood and a high metabolism. Makes me wonder how mother and Chi-Chi does it."

"I hear ya there man," the former monk smiling, with the memories of old times came flooding into his mind.

The group started walking, including Piccolo who was disgusted at the sight of saiyan's eating. Slowly making their way to the multiple vendors working the place. The human fighters of the group went with simple salads. The two half bloods though, they were piling up plates as if the world was going to end in the next hour.

"So...um...Gohan," Tien started, not really wanting to interrupt the young man's feast, "About the energy's we picked up on earlier..." but was swiftly cut off.

"Tien, relax. If we had sensed the spike again...," pausing for a brief moment, the seven foot tall Namekian paused for a moment, "you would have been informed by either Gohan or myself. Remember we may be individuals, but we are a team."

"Piccolo is right guys," the cheerful raven haired young man started, "we'll always have each others backs."

Before anyone could say anything to the new hero of Earth, he was gone. Noting his sudden disappearance, they all figured he was still hungry. They were right in guessing he was after more food.

(American Vendor)

Roughly twenty yards from the table, the young hero was in line. It appeared to be a place that sells hamburger's. He was behind a girl with raven black hair, that was in pig tails. She was wearing white dogi pants, and an oversized large white t-shirt.

'That's a unique choice in clothing.' Our young hero, adorned in the famous Turtle Hermit School gi, thought.

"Hmm, they all look good," the girl said out loud, "I'll take the second one."

"Do you want the meal or just the sandwich ma'am?" the cashier asked politely, smiling at the young woman.

"I'll take the meal with a medium cola," she beamed back, with just as much kindness.

"Alright, your total will be eight zeni." giving the girl the cost of her order.

The young raven haired girl started to pat her pockets. When she couldn't feel her wallet she began freaking out.

The kind hearted man behind her stepped forward, "Is everything alright miss?"

Turning around, faster than most could possibly see, she looked the young man up and down. "Yeah, I'm fine. Well as fine as someone with no money can be anyway." the girl assumed someone had stole her wallet.

"Oh, well if you'd like I could add my order to yours and pay." smiling at the girl, the demi-saiyan offered to help.

"WHAT!?! Who do you think I am? Some poor, helpless woman who needs to be saved?" at his offer she flipped.

"I have no idea who you are," he started while also getting a read on her energy, "and no I didn't think you were helpless or poor."

"Damn straight kid!" she exclaimed, however she couldn't help but look at his clothes. "Are you a fighter?"

"Yeah?" the boy was thrown off the her last question.

"I knew it!" she cheered, being excited.

"Well I am hungry, so do you want my help?" his stomach was growing impatient. While the howl of his stomach was more mild from the first time.

"O-oh, sure," she said in a half defeated way. "If you want I can eat with you. You know, like keep you company until the matches start."

"That'd be great." a genuine smile gracing the young man's face.

With the food ordered and paid for, the two found a table to sit at. Gohan knowing how his friends were, so decided to find a table away from them.

"So, miss, what's your name?" the gentle fighter asked.

"Videl," just bluntly throwing her name of there. With her identity out there, she'd figure the boy would be afraid of her.

"Nice to meet you Videl," a warm smile can be seen across his face, "my name is Gohan."

(Over the intercom)

"Will all contestants go to their designated platforms, the matches will begin shortly. I repeat. Will all contestants go to their designated platforms, the matches will begin shortly" the guy over the pa system informed.

(Back at the food court)

"Guess that's my que, maybe we can meet up after the tournament?" a radiant glow shining off the boy, or at least to her eyes anyway.

Before she could say anything, the boy she met just vanished. She had never seen anything like that. If it wasn't for the tray with trash on it, she would have thought it was a dream.

'Gohan huh? I'll remember that name' the girl thought, a mischievous look on her face. The world could definitely count on that.

She disappeared into the crowd, heading for the stadium seating. Finding a spot closer to the back, Videl took her seat. Wisely choosing to wear some sort of disguise.

'Lets see what you're made up,' she knew the boy was hiding something. She just didn't know what, at least not yet.

A/N:

Not every chapter will be the same in length, they will vary.

I'd also like to thank a few people

Herodan3

19lilwiccawolf93

ALP113

SSJ4Godot

Pitch Black Magpie


	4. Chapter 4

There was two hundred competitors in all. With the officials breaking it down, they put put twenty-five martial artist on each platform.

To the good fortune of the Z gang, they were all put on different arenas.

(On Stage One)

Krillin was dodging uppercuts, ducking under hooks, and blocking roundhouses. He kind of felt bad for the people put on a platform with anyone from there group. 'Poor guys don't stand a chance' looking down, eyes closed, and shaking his head at the thought. At least he was having fun.

'The least I could do is have fun at the tournament for the time being' the bald monk thought. Immediately jumping into the action.

Throwing four soft punches into one guys midsection, then kicking him lightly on the back of the head. Most likely resulting in a K.O.

Flying towards the next guy, barely using any force, kicked him in the back of the head. Back flipping from the attack he flew at the next guy. Knocking him out with just a finger.

"That's Krillin with two 'Ls' and I do accept personal checks," he was almost cocky in his actions.

With another guy lunging at him, the bald fighter leaned back and kicked the guy skyward.

(On Stage Seven)

The combatants were flying off left and right. A majority of which landed on stage one, however landing on another platform doesn't save any participant.

The future form of a lavender haired young man, was dominating the battle. Which isn't really surprising, if you consider who his father is.

'This is too easy, but I can't shake the feeling we're being watched by those energy levels from earlier.' he thought about while maintaining a calm exterior. It didn't hurt that he was the second strongest fighter at the tournament.

(Stadium Seats)

"GO Trunks," the bluenette shouted. Ecstatic about her son doing well, but it should be expected.

"Geez Bulma, you're really into this aren't you?" the wife of the three eyed human asked.

"Yeah, while it's nice to cheer and all...," the resident house wife of Mt. Paozu paused for a moment, "they don't really need it. I mean think about it for a minute. Gohan and Trunks are half saiyan, Piccolo is a Namekian, and the other three are the most elite of all mankind. They have way more power than anyone here, and they have to hold back a lot, so they don't seriously injure the other competitor."

The genius who runs Capsule Corp., and the former human now android just shrugged. They knew it was the truth. Launch just nodded.

"You're right Chi-Chi, but you'd do the same for Gohan regardless of how strong he actually is," the CEO knew all to well about her friend.

(Not to far from the group of women)

'What did she mean by regardless of how strong Gohan actually is? What's a Namekian? Who is Trunks?' the mind of a young Videl was being overloaded with questions. It threw her off, she'd always thought her dad was the strongest man alive.

Things in here life weren't as she thought they were. Videl would soon come to find out.

(On Stage Five)

Our young hero, and a mystery to the daughter of Hercule Satan, could be seen fighting on the fifth arena.

Using enough force to knock guys out of bounds, or clean out. The gentle warrior was using every normal technique at his disposal.

"I heard the world martial arts tournament helped my dad hone his skill," the preteen saiyan, was speaking what he was thinking, "Maybe this intergalactic tournament will do the same for me."

(The Other Stages)

Piccolo was working out some of his pent up aggression, while holding back just enough to not kill the human fighters. You could see bodies flying left and right. The Namek warrior wasted no time in sending the people packing.

Tien, having no problem, was clearing out the competition himself. Phasing out of sight, then back in, had one guy in panic mode. It wouldn't last long though because the poor male fighter was sent over the edge into the water.

Yamcha, was atop of the pole on his platform. Some thought he was just relaxing, letting his opponents knock each other out. When in truth he was worried about something.

(Group of women in the Stadium)

"What's Yamcha doing?" the form of a blonde women in a black and white striped shirt asked.

"I don't know, could he be worried?" the voice of a seven month pregnant, Launch, inquired.

"Probably, I mean the other guys are just as tense," the long time friend of the Son's started, "but are apparently better at hiding it."

(Stage Four)

"Hey buddy? You gonna come down and fight or what?" the impatient, not to mention lacking in smarts, shouted.

"Yeah, sure. Just don't give up to easily," the man with scars on his face said, while wearing a cocky smile.

The loud mouth human rushed the Z-fighter. However, he was out with a single punch to the abdomen.

Not amused at all, the former bandit lowered his head shaking it. 'Man I hate when people get over confident.' walking away after the thought.

(The Other Stages)

Gohan, Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin and Tien all quickly finished clearing out platforms they were on. Which allowed all six from their group to move on.

Krillin, not really happy about his platform tipping and throwing people off. He was thankful he waxed his head though.

Leaving two empty spots. Which were soon filled by a couple of giants, Doskoi and Udo.

"Wow folk," the voice over the pa system boomed, "those were some great matches. Two hundred competitors narrowed down to only a mere eight. These eight fighters are incredible."

With the words from the announcer, the contestants took a bow. All except Piccolo of course.

"Now will our remaining participants head to the locker room, we will update you on the next round there." the announcer informed

No questions, the group of eight made their was back to the male locker rooms.

(The Locker Room)

The green fighter stood in a corner, the half saiyan's sat at a table with refreshments. The three human Z-fighters stood in a circle trying to guess what the next round was. While the two overgrown men did their own thing.

Finally an official showed up, "The next round will be a one on one fight to narrow the group down. Only four will pass this round to proceed to the next and final round."

"How do we decide who goes against who?" the giant sumo fighter asked

"Ah that's easy to explain. We already decided." the hired official for the event informed.

"Okay? So what's the line up?" the nervous form of Yamcha inquired.

"First fight will be Gohan versus Udo, followed by Piccolo versus Yamcha, then Trunks versus Tien, and finally Krillin versus Doskoi." the man listed.

With the news, and line up, things were a green light to proceed. The contestants looking at their opponent for the next round. Some were disappointed, some were amused, and one wasn't interested. The one being the warrior wear a turban and cape.

Things were set, the Z-fighters keeping up their guard. With the rest of the world, outside there group, unaware of what was going on behind the proverbial curtain.

(Otherworld)

Off a familiar road in the distance, four figures could be seen. The forms soon to be revealed as Goku, King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory.

"It appears your boy and the rest of the group are worried about something Goku," the overseer of the north quadrant spoke

"What's to worry about?" the Earth raised saiyan asked.

"Bojack, who you accidentally set free by blowing up my planet," the Kai said, a bit sourly at the last part."

Clueless as ever, "I'm not worried my son can beat him," the spiky haired warrior said with confidence

'I hope you're right about this Goku. You may have good battle sense, but you lack in knowledge.' North Kai thought.


	5. Chapter 5

The sponsor for the event was already having battle island two set up. Due to the display of round one, he had a feeling round two wouldn't be that long.

The 'aliens' were set in their respective battle zones. Then left there, and it's not like they didn't know that was the plan.

However what was not part of the plan was being killed.

(Locker Room)

With each fighter preparing themselves, in their own way, something happened.

The six Z-fighters sense's went off again. With all of them looking in the direction they felt the energy.

'There it is again, but this time I only sense four.' the youngest of the group relayed, through a telepathic link he just opened.

'I felt it to kid, and they aren't to far from here.' the formal rival of Son Goku replied.

'Man can this day get any worse?' the man sporting scars groaned.

'I have a feeling we'll be meeting them soon.' the lavender haired young man input.

'Just try not to kill any of them. We need to get some answers.' the strongest of the group nearly demanded. With that the telepathic link was closed.

(Stadium Seats)

"Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready for the next round of competition?" the announcer asked enthusiastically, "The next round will be one on one bouts. Match one will be Gohan versus Udo. Now without further a due, will out contestants enter the ring."

(Locker Room)

"That's my que guys, I'll be back in a minute," a small smile plastered to his face.

"Good luck kid, even though you don't need it," a small smirk pulled at the green fighters lips.

(Fighting Ring)

"I'm fightin' a baby, I gotta get a better agent. Hey kid listen, I'm not into beatin' up weakling but the training wheels are comin' off today understand." the large fighter tried coming off as intimidating.

"Yes, I'm ready." was the answer of the true savior of the world.

"You have a lot of guts kid, and I'm gonna show 'me to ya," the giant of a man said, as he took his wrestlers style stance.

Gohan, taking a bow, then followed suit and took his own stance. Within seconds, the young man dashed forward and doing a leg sweep. His opponent started to flying crashing through solid rock and about two kilometers later he landed in the water. The match being called, Gohan was claimed the winner.

(Stadium)

"That's my boy," the Son matriarch cheered. Receiving strange looks from the people around her.

Except Videl, who was purely stunned. She couldn't even see what had happened.

(Mr. Cash's VIP room)

Hercule Satan was freaking out. Well silently anyway, 'those are the guys from the Cell Games...why are they here?' the Champ wondered.

(Back in the Ring)

"Will our next contestants head to the ring," the announcer called.

Without hesitation, both warriors started for the ring. One looking more nervous than anything.

"Calm down, it'll be over quick. Besides we have bigger issues at hand." the warrior from Namek stated

"R-Right. Just a little nervous Piccolo, what with the energy signals we've been picking up on." trying to calm his nerves, the former bandit took a few deep breaths.

With no more issues, both fighters stepped in the ring. Taking their stances, both poised for a fight. However before the human fighter had a chance, the green Namekian rushed him. Tapping the side of the humans neck, knocking him out.

"Wow folks, this tournament is really something huh?" the man with the mic called.

The crowd started cheering, except a few who knew better. Plus the form of a young girl, who practically had bug eyes at this point.

"Now can we get Trunks and Tien on stage," the official cried out.

Before anyone knew what happened they were ready for action.

"Trunks, lets give these people a good show." the human with three eyes suggested. Earning a nod from Trunks, both warriors walked forward and shook each others hand.

Jumping back simultaneously, and taking their respective stances. The match had started.

Taking to the air the fight started between the two fighters. Tien throwing a left cross, which was evaded by his opponent.

The lavender haired saiyan retaliated with a wide kick, which was blocked, then followed up with a roundhouse that the opposition ducked under.

Phasing away to another area, the human with three eyes threw a few forward jabs that were easily dodged.

The half saiyan maneuvered to a degree, and kicked his opponent towards the water.

However, instead of hitting the water like his opponent wanted. The shirtless warrior manipulated his energy to balance out.

Flaring up his aura, the former Crane School student was ready for round two. The fighter from the future following suit, had shrouded himself in a golden veil of light.

Phasing in and out of sight the two fighters clashed several times over in just mere seconds. The sounds of fist connecting echoed out.

Moving faster than the speed of sound, the bald fighter phased higher into the sky and was about to use his Tri-Beam. However his attack was cut off with his opposition appearing behind him. Before the man with three eyes knew what had happened he was in the water.

The time traveler floated down, his aura dying down, his haired turned back to the lavender color it was before. Outstretching a hand to help his friend out of the water.

(In the Stands)

'What just happened? I couldn't see anything that happened.' the disguised girl thought. She soon started to realize something.

'Did my dad really beat Cell? It doesn't seem possible, I mean those guys must be using tricks.' she tried to make sense of things. The young raven haired girl started questioning everything she'd been told growing up.

(VIP Booth)

'Why, of all the tournaments, did they have to join mine? Are they out for vengeance? Is it mere coincidence?' the hulking form of a man sporting an afro thought.

"This can't be happening, the guys from the 'Cell Games' aren't here. That's it this just a dream." the people's World Champion said aloud.

(Back in the Ring)

"Now can we get the last two fighters to the ring. It's Krillin versus Doskoi." the voice of the announcer boomed over the speakers.

The warriors in the back stood up, then looked at each other. Doskoi wearing a serious look, while his smaller opponent was just smiling.

"May the best man win," stretching a hand out, the former monk intended to shake his sumo sized opposition's hand.

Being a man of respect and honor, the sumo fighter accepted the gesture. "I know the better man will, considering how your friends fought."

With that both men to took to the arena. The larger of the two leading the way.

Once in the ring, both bowed respectively. With that they were given the go ahead to start.

The monk dropping his guard, phased behind the sumo. Giving the large man a single blow to the back of the next, the fight was over.

"Sorry, it's for you own good," the man sporting the Turtle Hermit gi whispered.

"Well folks we have our four finalist. Piccolo, Gohan, Trunks, and Krillin will be competing in the next round. What a day so far and it's only going to get better." the voice of the man rang out of the pa system once again, "However the next round will take place on Battle Island Two."

(Locker Room)

"Well guys, we're in the final stretch," the former monk was nervous.

"Remember to keep your guard up, no matter what," the form of a young Gohan stated. More or less glaring at his bald friend.

"Enough about that for now. We'll deal with it when the issue arises." the tall green fighter practically growled.

"A-alright, if you say so," a gulp could be heard from the shortest fighter of the group.

With Battle Island moving to the next location. Piccolo sat in a corner meditating. The half saiyan youths were stuffing their faces again. Krillin was in the background, he didn't know what to do, with a sweatdrop due to the sons Goku and Vegeta.

(Stadium Seats)

"I wonder what's taking so long?" Chi-Chi wondered.

"It's a moving island, it isn't exactly easy to move quick." the blue haired genius stated.

The young daughter of Mr. Satan was listening closely. She was hoping she'd get more information from listening. However the hopes the girl had fell short considering.

Working up the nerve she stepped closer to them, "You wouldn't mind if I sat with you, would you?" evident in her tone she was nervous.

The four women looking up at the oddly dressed girl, looked at each other. Gohan's mother was the first to say something.

"No, we don't mind. Take a seat." a warm smile on the pregnant woman's face.

(Otherworld)

"Well Goku, now we have to wait for the next round. I hope your boy and his friends are ready for what's coming," the blue deity said.

"King Kai, you worry too much. Gohan's got this," the cheery Earth raised saiyan stated.

"Don't you think you're taking this to lightly?" King Kai asked.

"No, not at all. I just have confidence in my son." the spiky haired warrior resting both hands on the back of his head.

"Maybe I should explain why Bojack was trapped in the first place," the Kai of the North quadrant suggested.

The lower North Kai went into details. Telling his student about how Bojack was a genocidal maniac. He went around killing multiple civilizations throughout the galaxy.

(Earth)

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're about to Battle Island Two. So prepare for the final round." the action crazed man informed.

(Locker Room)

The competitors we're lacing their boots back up, except the Namekian. Their final preparations were made. They couldn't have been anymore ready.

In just moments, the tournament would resume. With a twist none of them would expect.


	6. Chapter 6

Now being on Battle Island Two, everyone took their seats. A certain group of females most notable, with a new companion.

"Umm...Ms. Chi-Chi, Gohan is your son right?" the girl in disguise asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" the mother, who was now confused, wondered.

Waving her hands in front of her frantically, "N-no reason. I was just curious because he's an amazing fighter."

"He's not the only fighter in the group you know." CC President said.

"Yeah, all the guys who made it this far is part of the group." Launch chimed in.

"Wait...what?" thrown off by this only had the young girl want more answers, "Who else is part of this group of yours?"

"There's Goku, but he died. Leaving Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, Tien, Krillin and Yamcha." the blonde android said, rather nonchalantly.

"How did this Goku guy die?" Videl only got more curious as the con conversation went on.

The four women looked at each other. Giving each other knowing stares. After several minutes of silence one of the women spoke "We'd rather not talk about that, personal reasons. I hope you understand." the heir to CC replied kindly.

"O-oh, okay. One more question." the young girl stated, seeming to be pushy.

"Alright," the women said in unison.

"How did that guy, Trunks, change his hair color and both being covered in light?" the poorly disguised girl couldn't help but being curious.

"It's a very long story. Not to mention it's kind of a group secret." the bluenette explained.

(Arena)

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the next round of the tournament," the announcer started, "let me explain the rules. Our four contestants drew lots to see which rocket pod they get to travel in. The rocket pods lead to a battle zone, each battle zone having an extraterrestrial there. However just beating your opponent there doesn't end the tournament. The contestants have to find their way back to center stage."

The man with the mic went on to explain. Everyone getting the gist from there.

The fighters then come into view. Each getting into their respective pods.

"So this is a race, things should go in my favor. I mean I do have the least wind resistance." the human finalist said with confidence.

With each competitor in the pods, a countdown started.

"10..."

"9..."

"8..."

"7..."

"6..."

"5..."

"4...

"3..."

"2..."

"1!"

With that, the pods with the fighters were off. Traveling into a tunnel, they soon found themselves in their battle zones.

(Battle Zone One)

Traveling through the zone that had rivers of lava, the short bald human was looking for his opponent. Moving swiftly through the area he come across a figure, masked by smoke from the zone.

"You must be my opponent!" the human finalist claimed.

With the mysterious fighter not giving a response, the warrior of Earth continued, "My name is Krillin, maybe you've heard of me. You might even say I'm on a winning streak..." he soon fell silent when the smoke cleared.

It revealed a woman with a light blue colored skin with long curly orange hair. She was wearing a dark blue tube top, with a white vest that had a gold colored clip on it. She had black pull on sleeves on her arm, that were tented red due to the lava. A white pair of gi like pants held up by a white belt with a similar gold clip. Her boots were yellow with black trim that extended down the front side, and black tips. Most notable being the jewelry, three identical gold pieces. One for each ear and one around her neck.

'Pull it together Krillin, you have a woman.' the man mentally beat himself. "I have to win this tournament!" the former monk claimed, taking on a more serious expression.

The alien fighter took note of this. Covering her face with her arms, the woman's curly hair rose up.

Goku's best friend noticed the spike in the woman's ki, 'so this is their game plan. Pick us off one by one. I won't go down that easy.' raising his guard, a veil of white surrounded the man.

Before Krillin knew what happened, she flew passed him. Taking advantage of his surprised expression, she delivering a kick the man's neck. Now that he was stunned she threw a left hook and followed up with a knee to his midsection.

However she wasn't finished there. She turned around, her opposition still in the air from the knee. She swung her left elbow connecting with his gut. Finishing her assault with a roundhouse, the man flew into some rocks.

Landing back on the ground, her hair fell back to it's natural position.

Grunting from the pain the man could only get out one thing, "Damn it." With nothing left the man passed out.

(Audience)

Everyone was shocked, fearful even. Murmuring things to each other.

"K-Krillin." the man like pig got out. Master Rossi next to him looking concerned

(Battle Zone Two)

The Namekian found himself somewhere that looked like a Desert. He started traveling the zone. He'd hope to find his opponent, and possibly get some answers.

Suddenly a figure popped out of the sand and lunged at the green warrior. However his rush attack was evaded.

"Who are you?" a bit on edge, the Namekian questioned.

"I am a servant to master Bojack, and someone you shouldn't try to fight." the space pirate said.

This new stranger was wearing a purple vest, white gi pants. He was also sporting yellow gloves, with black and yellow boots. Some strange jewelry finished out his attire.

Piccolo getting a decent read on his opposition's energy, wisely removed his cape and turban. Cracking his neck and knuckles after.

"I'm not someone to underestimate either," the Namek fusion growled.

With that both warriors phased out of sight.

(Battle Zone Three)

Future Trunks was walking through a nature like battle zone. Coming up to a weird looking animal, he squatted down to pet it.

Suddenly something caught his a attention. Turning around, he saw a red colored ki blast heading straight for him. Jumping back to dodge it he took a stance.

"Watch where you point that thing, I might get the wrong idea. We may be fighting, but this is still a tournament. No killing allowed." the warrior from a different time said.

The strange man with light blue skin, wearing a black jacket with three gold clips, and a red sash running over his left shoulder. White gi pants held up by a white belt with two gold clips and a rapier attached at his waist. With the same boots as the woman.

This strange man just laughed, then sped towards Trunks.

Throwing a right straight at the young man, his punch missed. His opposition dodging, then throwing a right. Which he caught with both arms.

Taken by surprise, the strange visitor to the planet took advantage. Throwing his opposition, which threw the time traveling fighter off.

"Whoa. What the hell are you?" a now serious Trunks asked.

Without an answer the alien fighter rushed his opponent with a wide swinging kick. The warrior from the future ducked under it. However the space pirate followed through by bringing his leg down. Trunks blocked this with his own leg, then retaliated trying to knee his opponent. That was blocked by his blue skinned enemy, who used his rapier which wasn't sharp.

"Someone not to be trifled with, boy." was the strangers late reply.

As they dashed off, preparing for round two. They stopped in the water that was nearby. Trunks looked on as something strange, at least in his eyes, happened.

The foreign fighters jewelry started to glow. His skin turned from a light blue to a lime green, his hair turning a darker shade of red, and his muscles started to bulge which ripped his jacket.

The time traveler looked on in shock as he sensed the increase in his opponent's power.

(Battle Zone 4)

The young hero crashed into what seemed like an invisible ceiling. When he landed on the ground, the young man found himself in an area full of giant toys.

However before he could react, giants blocks started flying at him. Flipping out of the way of each one, he ended up on what looked like a giant toy robots face, with a clock behind him.

An unknown figure floated down upside down, laughing. He had blue skin, wearing a purple turban, a black shirt with a red jacket that had a gold buckle that was clipped together. With a white belt, white gi pants, and boots. He also sported the same jewelry as the others.

The aliens earrings and necklace lit up, making the clock hands spin until the broke off. As the demi saiyan quickly moved. The clock hands flew at the young hero, and he flared his aura up. Doing so disintegrated the hands aimed at him.

"Hey! Watch it, you could have killed me." upset that his opponent was being so reckless.

"You have no idea." was the reply the hero got. As the alien started charging his energy. The battle zone changed to what looked like a forest.

"Alright, you've got my attention." the proud warrior stated.

(Stadium Seats)

As the crowd watched on in horror at the events being played out on the big scream. Everyone, except the group that knew the Z-fighters, were evacuating. Screaming in horror, catching Tien and Yamcha's attention.

The two warriors started rushing through the crowd, "Excuse me," when they saw what was going on. Taking immediate action they took off towards the pods.


	7. Chapter 7

In battle zone three, that appeared to look like an untouched city. Trunks could be seen battling a powered up space pirate. However the young half breed was taking a beating.

Being slammed through walls, thrown through bridges, and kicked to the ground.

"Give up, boy," the Hera sounded demanding. To which he didn't receive a response. Drawing his sword, "Fine!" he shouted.

However, before the sword could land a devastating blow. Trunks went super, using his arm to protect himself. As his opponent continued to add force, the sword snapped. Throwing the Hera into a shocked state, the future warrior delivered a knock out shot to his opponents face.

Suddenly the young man sensed someone coming at him. Before he could react the being knocked him out. Falling out of his Super Saiyan form, he was unconscious.

(Capsule Corp.)

In the home of the Briefs, The Prince of all Saiyans was in his room. Keeping track of all the fights.

He suddenly shot up, into a sitting position. Looking over as his sons sword, "Something's wrong!"

(Battle Zone Four)

What had caught the Saiyan Prince's attention, also was picked up by Gohan.

"Who's there?" the young hero asked.

(Battle Zone Two)

Piccolo was going all out against his opponent. Throwing punches, elbows, knees, and kicks. Both breathing raggedly, the Namek wanted answers.

"Who are you, and why are you here," the green warrior demanded. The only answer he got at first was laughter.

"I am Bido, a servant to my master who now owns this planet." the now identified Bido claimed.

Piccolo knew he was stronger, and only played it out to get answers, "Thank you, now I can get serious." a smirk crossing his face.

"What," was all the Hera got out before his opponent phased out of sight. Moving faster than he could track. The seven foot tall warrior sent a fist through his opponents body, almost killing him instantly.

(Stadium)

The announcer had just received a slip of paper with important information on it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have good news. Mr. Satan is on his way to defeat these space villains." earning applause and cheers from most of the audience. Except a small group that knew better.

(City Ruins)

Gohan could be seen flying through a field of rubble from destroyed buildings. He was also closely followed by his opponent.

'Krillin' the son of Goku thought. Arriving at the place he found Krillin and Trunks.

"Trunks? Trunks wake up." he started, "Krillin," he called lightly tapping his face.

Looking up he noticed two figures, one was knocked out. Then from a doorway he heard foot steps.

"Company, good," the voice started, "it's been so long...since I've snapped someone's neck."

Then without warning two pods flew over, and two figures appeared. The fighters showed to be Tien and Yamcha.

"You murderers, you killed the intergalactic fighters." aggression clear in the warriors voice.

"Yes...they were trespassing. Earth belongs to my master now." as all the servants to the male in a blue trench coat. At least those that were alive and conscious.

Hearing enough the two human fighters powered up and went after the small male that landed behind them.

Tien flew in first, getting in close he threw a left jab, which his opponent ducked under. Then the Earth fighter followed up with a leg sweep, also being evaded. When Yamcha got involved he threw a palm strike at the aliens got, while at the same time his comrade launched an elbow at the back of their foes neck.

While bare witnessing the beating he was receiving, Zangya rush forward. About half way to the short man wearing a turban, she found he path blocked.

She began to get furious and lash out at her opponent. She threw a sloppy left handed jab that was easily caught by the young male in her way.

"Why are you doing this?" Gohan asked. He could clearly see it deep in her eyes she didn't want to fight them.

She didn't answer, instead she kept throwing attacks. Making the slightest, and unnoticeable hints, at why she was.

Getting the hint, he powered up. Transforming into his first Super Saiyan form. Phasing away to continue their little fight.

(Somewhere over the Ocean)

The flame haired Prince was flying fast, with his sons sword. Rushing as quick as he could to the disturbance.

'What is it that is attacking this time?' was the only thought the Prince had.

(Battlefield)

High in the sky a good distance away, the form of two people could be seen. Circling each other, one being shrouded in a familiar gold veil while the others is green.

They were throwing punches and kicks of every kind, while having a private conversation.

"So why are you doing this?" Gohan reiterated.

Fear clearly in her eyes. She kept her tone down, "Bojack," was all the got out.

"What about him?" he was trying to get answers.

"H-he's a monster, I have no choice." fear dripping in her voice.

The half Saiyan delivered a right directly into her abdomen. Leaning forward he whispered into the Hera woman's ear, "What would you do if you had a choice?"

"W-What do you mean?" she was intrigued and becoming hopeful.

"Would you change your ways?" his tone harsh, yet sincere at the same time.

Zangya agreed, nodding her head. Looking into his eyes she wondered if he could truly beat the maniac. She was tired of being a slave to a genocidal lunatic.

Seeing that she had agreed, he used a trick his first mentor taught him. He sent a chop to the side of her neck. She instantly passed out, to which the young man caught her.

(Elsewhere)

While the son of the world's greatest hero had just taken care of his opponent. Tien and Yamcha were still fighting the small Hera.

"You have no chance of beating me," Bujin claimed.

When out of nowhere a new voice entered the the turban fighters ear.

"Do you wanna bet on that?" catching Bujin's attention. Which shocked the human fighters and the Hera.

A now conscious and pissed of Trunks looked down at the little fighter. He moved at a speed that only very few could see clearly. Heading straight for the smallest male Hera.

Within seconds, Bujin noticed an arm through his stomach. He knew he was done for.

"Trunks, thank Dende you're awake." the three eyed human said.

"Yeah, if you hadn't of showed up when you did...," the former bandit paused, "we would have been done for."

"No problem. Where's Gohan?" concern hinting in the time travelers voice.

(Gohan)

Holding the Hera woman in his arms, he sensed something. It was heading straight for him, but he didn't want to risk the unconscious woman any harm. As the seconds ticked by he expected whatever it was to connect. When nothing did he looked around and found his mentor, arm extended.

"Mind if I cut in kid?" the Namek asked, but knew he didn't have to.

"Sure, go for it." the green warriors pupil agreed.

Removing his cape and turban, the seven foot tall warrior cracked his neck and knuckles. Now loosened up and ready to start, he rushed the man who fired the energy blast.

Throwing a right jab, that was avoided. He followed up with a chop aimed for his neck, but missed again. Then aimed a knee for the genocidal Hera's stomach. However Bojack phased out of the way.

Taking advantage of his opponents confusion, he sent a knee of his own into the green man's gut. Winding him, the space pirate took advantage. Locking his hands together above his head, then bringing them down, he axe hammered the Namekian through several buildings. Moving faster than the speed of sound Bojack appeared next to the green fight. Finishing off his combo with a roundhouse, putting the fusion warrior out of the fight.

(Stadium)

"I'm glad the men are enjoying themselves," Eighteen said, a hint of envy in her tone.

"What's going on? And is everyone alright?" Bulma, Chi-Chi and Launch all asked.

"Everyone is alright. Krillin and Piccolo are knocked out though," the android paused for a moment, "oh and Vegeta is on his way here."

"WHAT!?!?" the genius shouted. More from shock than anything else.

'Who are these people?' Videl thought, staring at them completely confused.


	8. Chapter 8

Somewhere over the ocean, close to Battle Island Two, a flame haired Saiyan was over three quarters of the way there.

'Hold on I'm almost there. Then everything will be handled' his ego and pride driving him.

(Center Stage)

Mr. Satan was getting ready to launch to the battle. The crowd was cheering and chanting.

He wasn't ready, however one man didn't care. So he shoved Hercule into the pod, "launch the pod before he gets up."

"What? No seatbelt?" The World Champ asked.

(Battlefield)

Tien, Yamcha, and Trunks had all met up with Gohan. Which the latter was next to a knocked out Zangya.

"Gohan get away from her," Vegeta's son from the future shouted. Aiming his hand gathering energy.

"Trunks, lower your hand," surprising the group. They'd never heard the young man's voice so dark or angry.

"W-what?" the founder of the wolf fang fist technique, was scared.

"Gohan, she's with that...," the time traveler paused looking for the right word. Before he could finish though he was cut of.

"No Trunks, and even if she was I could deal with her easily." he informed. Also mentioning how he seen she wanted to change.

"Ahh so this is where you've been hiding," the voice of the universal psychopath rang out.

"We aren't hiding," the half Saiyans said, a smirk pulling at their lips.

Before the could do anything, Vegeta showed up. Wasting no time he transformed, and floated in front of his opponent.

"I, Prince Vegeta, will take care of this trash. I will not need any of your assistance," he spouted out, the cockiness clear as day.

The two fighters phased in and out of sight. Flying at each other, fist cocked and ready to strike. They both landed a punch on each other.

Vegeta had his hand buried in his opposition's face, causing him to spit out saliva. While a fist was embedded in his abdomen, having the same affect.

Backing off a little they moved at near light speed, shooting small ki blast at each other. Neither getting the advantage. Then it happened, Bojack started powering up.

Standing across from the space tyrant, the Prince took in his opponents new form.

He bulked up, his skin turned lime green, hair now blood red. The power up ripping his trench coat from him. Also noting the scars across his face and chest.

(Somewhere on the Battlefield)

"We're so screwed," the former bandit said, sensing the power up.

"No we aren't Yamcha. Remember its not over until its over," the youngest Super Saiyan stated.

Earning nods from the other two. Trunks was the first to jump into the action. Closely followed by the full blooded humans.

(Stadium)

"Why is Tien and Yamcha jumping in? They know they don't stand a chance now." Eighteen thought out loud.

"What do you mean?" Launch asked, concerned for her husband.

"Yeah, seriously." Bulma and Chi-Chi stated in unison.

"Vegeta, Trunks, Tien and Yamcha are teaming up to fight the threat. I'm sure the Prince doesn't appreciate that though." the cyborg informed.

"What about Gohan?" Chi-Chi asked.

"He's starting to power up." the blonde said nonchalantly.

'What are they talking about.' the daughter of Hercule Satan was starting to get a headache. Trying to piece everything together.

(On Screen)

Mr. Satan's space pod had just made it to the battlefield. Distracting the powered up Hera long enough for Trunks to bring his knee into his gut, while Vegeta delivered a hard jab into his cheek.

Then the screen went fuzzy.

(Battlefield)

Bojack has had enough, taking out the weakest two with one punch each. Then focused on Trunks, knocking him out a second time that day. Finally after a few punches and kicks, the Saiyan Prince fell unconscious.

Floating back over to Goku's son, he noticed he was protecting someone. Getting closer he realized it was Zangya.

'Weak garbage, I should have killed her a long time ago.' the genocidal Hera thought, disgust clear on his face. It didn't go unnoticed by the young man.

"Well Bojack, are you ready to die?" which he was answered by with a laugh.

Gohan had started to take the threat more seriously and transformed into an Ascended Super Saiyan. Which shouldn't have frightened his enemy, but it didn't.

Move swiftly and faster than the Hera could track, Gohan was in front of him. His fist impaling the brute who wanted to lay claims to Earth.

"Ah...You...Brat." obviously wounded he looked at the young half breed. "Any last words kid," he asked as he started charging two balls of energy in each hand.

"Actually, yeah Bojack. One word comes to mind," cupping his hands at his side, and gathering particles of blue energy in his hands, "Ka...Me...Ha...Me..."

"Galactic Buster," Bojack roared, combining the energy beams in his hand and shooting it forward.

"HA!!!" Gohan shouted, thrusting both hands forward. Easily overwhelming his adversary and destroying him with his energy wave.

Extending his senses out to find Bojack's energy signal, which he couldn't find. He powered down and walked back over to Zangya. Making sure she was alright, he flew to the stadium for good reason.

(Stadium)

The building quit shaking entirely, and the audience started to relax. While a group of women were wondering what happened.

"Gohan's on his way here," the blonde with no traceable energy claimed.

"I wonder why?" the bluenette genius wondered.

"We'll know shortly," Eighteen said.

The women all waited patiently for the young man to get there. Idly chatting about anything they could. When their friend pointed to the sky.

"Gohan," Bulma called

Landing next to them, looking everyone over to make sure they were alright. "Bulma, we kind of need the big jet," scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, kind of figured kid. Eighteen told us everything." the brains of the bunch informed.

"Well I better get back to the others," and with that he took off.

(Battlefield)

The young hero returned to the battlefield, gather his comrades and friends. However he knew his business there wasn't completed yet.

While he waited for Bulma, his mother, Launch, and Eighteen, he decided to wake up the Hear woman or at least try to.

"Zangya, wake up." he called but she didn't move. He tried shaking her, "Zangya, get up."

She started to stir a little, "Where am I? Is this hell?" she asked.

"No, you're alive." Gohan chirped, a smile on his face.

She was confused for several moments, then fear kicked in, "Where's Bojack?"

Picking up on her sudden fear he put a hand on her shoulder, "Relax, I handled him."

She nodded in understanding, "And Kogu?"

"The guy that was unconscious when I arrived? He's still out, and will be for a couple of days," he informed

Without a word, she looked thankful. Which the young male was curious about, but figured he could ask at another time.

Then the huge CC ship appeared. Landing fifty yards away, the back hatch opened and the women come running out. Bulma went to check on Vegeta and her son from another time. Launch rushed over to Tien, while Eighteen went to Krillin's side.

Piccolo was carried by his first and only pupil. Being the first loaded onto the ship, Gohan entered and exited the ship several times. Loading all the unconscious Z-fighters.

Once everyone was on board, including Zangya, they took to the air. When one of the women suddenly remembered something.

"Gohan, didn't you and Trunks get senzu beans?" Launch asked.

"Yeah, but I couldn't get to them until now." the teen replied.

"Why's that?" the woman that was seven months along asked.

"I have a guess, he left them on the ship," Bulma claimed.

"Exactly," going to where he put the beans and pulled them out. Lucky for him there was enough for everyone.

He took two out too start with, one for himself the other for Zangya. They both ate the bean, then Gohan went around giving all the others one. Starting with his mentor, so he could explain the situation. Followed by Trunks, Vegeta, Krillin, Tien, and finally Yamcha.

The latter of which freaked out, "What the hell is SHE doing here?"

"Yamcha calm down, and I'll explain," the youngest of the group spoke calmly.

After the former bandit calmed down, Goku's son started to explain. He told them that she never wanted to do what she did. How Bojack was a genocidal maniac, and how everything they didn't know played out.

"Oh, good to know," everyone relaxed a little bit.

"Piccolo, I need to go. I also need your assistance, Zangya you're welcomed to join us." the strongest warrior informed.

"Alright kid, you can explain on the way," the Namek fusion let a smirk pull at his lips.

Then the three took off, leaving everyone baffle. All of them were wondering what had just happened.

A/N: I'd like to thank my readers for the reviews. I will be updating every five days roughly

and a question for my readers...would you prefer I did a spin off for the seven year gap, or add it in this story


	9. Chapter 9

Flying through the air, a Namekian, a hybrid Saiyan, and a Hera could be seen.

"Piccolo, I have an idea to help with my training," the teen spoke up.

"Hmm, what is kid?" the green warrior asked.

"The Hyperbolic Time Chamber," a small smile was plastered on the half humans face.

"Gohan, you know you can only use it one more time right," Piccolo eyed his first apprentice suspiciously.

"I know that, but I think there's a way around the rules," he looked over to his female companion.

"Spit it out already," grabbing the attention of his former pupil. Clearly irritated about him beating around the bush.

"The Dragon Balls," Gohan stated cheerfully.

"Are you sure that would even work?" the Namek warrior liked the idea, if this was where he thought it was going.

"It doesn't hurt to ask Shenron does it," he asked rhetorically.

(Back on the Ship)

"I wonder what that was all about," confusion was written all over the bald monks face.

The mother of the young man that had just left didn't know how to feel. She was in a sea of hormones and emotion being pregnant. Her best friend, Bulma, was the only one that took note of this.

"Chi, he's growing up. Gohan can take care of himself alright so please calm down," the CC heiress pleaded. Which the Ox-Kings daughter didn't respond too.

(Lookout)

The three fighters landed on the white tiles of the palace in the sky, after several minutes of flight. Earth's guardian knew they were coming, so he was waiting to greet them.

"Gohan, it's good to see you my friend," the younger Namek, smile in play, said.

"It's always nice to see a friend. How have you been Dende?" the demi Saiyan asked.

"I've been good," the creator of the Eternal Dragon stated.

"I have a favor, although I'm sure you already knew that," the half human warrior smirked.

"Of course," turning his attention the the Lookouts attendant, "please go get the Dragon Balls Mr. Popo."

(CC Ship)

"Guys I have some news," the time traveler spoke up.

"What is it Trunks?" the former assassin questioned.

"I've been thinking about this for a little while now, and after seeing Gohan beat Bojack...I think it's time for me to return to my own time," his eyes were filled with multiple emotions.

"Oh, and you think you're ready to take on the androids in your own time," the Prince let a smirk grace his lips. He was surely arrogant, but on closer look you can see he was filled with pride.

Ignoring the flame haired Saiyan, "So Trunks, do you intend to head back as soon as you get to Capsule Corp.?" the once desert bandit inquired.

"No I'm going to train with father a little, get a good nights rest, then head out in the morning," he informed everyone.

(Lookout)

"Here are the dragon balls," the genie gently set them on the ground.

Gohan looked to Dende and Piccolo getting a nod from both, "By your eternal name I summon you, Shenron!"

The sky started turning black. Erratic lightning going off in the distance.

(CC Ship)

The sky started to get dark, and lightning was dancing across in the distance. Everyone knew it was too early to be night already.

"What is Gohan up to?" the genius thought aloud. It wasn't really surprising to anyone, they were all thinking the same thing.

(Lookout)

"You who have summoned me, I shall grant you two wishes" the dragons voice boomed over them

"I wish the Hyperbolic Time Chamber didn't have a limit to it." the first wish spoken

"It shall be done" Shenron's eyes glowing bright red and the task finished, "It is done. Speak your second wish so I may go."

"Actually Shenron, I'd like to save it for another time." Gohan claimed.

"Very well, until next time" with that the dragon disappeared, and the balls started to float until they shot in different directions.

The Namek warrior felt proud. His former student, now friend, wanted to continue his training. "Gohan, we don't tell Vegeta about this. Understood?" staring at the young man.

"Didn't intend too...haha," the young man scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"What is the purpose of the HTC?" the new member of the group asked, obviously confused.

"I'll explain later," her savior informed.

When all of a sudden their senses went off. Piccolo and Gohan knew exactly who it was. The Hera on the other hand wasn't familiar with the groups ki signatures.

(CC)

"Son, do you intend to tell Gohan you're leaving tomorrow?" his mother wondered.

"Yeah, maybe I can have him come here so we could spar a bit. It would be nice," as the future warrior started to power up.

"Trunks! What are you doing?" the Saiyan Prince demanded.

"Getting Gohan's attention, you don't have a problem with that do you?" his fathers side was seeping out a little. Knowing his father didn't like the idea of only being the second strongest Saiyan alive.

"Are you challenging me, Son," Vegeta said with a cocky smirk.

"Maybe," returning a smirk of his own that could rival his fathers. Both powering up to Super Saiyans.

"Both of you knock it off now," the blue haired genius ordered.

"No mother," the lavender haired man stepped forward, "this should be a good test to see how much I've grown."

"There's hope for you yet son," the Prince complimented. Which doesn't happen to often.

(Elsewhere)

Three beings were flying above the sky. Moving at a considerable speed, Piccolo, Gohan, and Zangya would be at CC within minutes.

"Well it seems Vegeta and Trunks are about to start fighting," the younger male just looked down and shook his head.

"Do you really expect anything less from those two? I mean it is father and son, the former being a hot head and brash," the Namek rhetorically stated.

"I guess you're right Piccolo," he started before looking back and forth between his companions, "oh and play nice. I'm going to go ahead."

"Wait...what?" the Hera woman looked confused. Before she could get a response the boy transformed and sped off.

"Don't hurt them too bad kid," Piccolo murmured.

(CC)

The father and son duo sensed a power up, and instantly realised who it was. The Prince, who rightfully is king now, put his hand up. He wanted to see how he stacked up to the son of his rival.

"We will wait for Kakarot's brat," the flame haired Saiyan declared.

"Afraid I won't be challenging enough?" the time traveler pushed.

"Humph, I am the Saiyan Prince. I am not afraid to beat my own son," Vegeta retorted.

"Question...if all the Saiyans have perished, wouldn't that make you the King?" he pointed out to his father.

"Trunks! His ego is big enough already, don't boost it," his mother scolded him.

"The boy makes a good point," the flame haired Saiyan started, "for that, I will go easy on you."

When Goku's son appeared floating above them. He witnessed the entire exchange that had just happened. He wasn't to stunned, however the new arrival was slightly surprised his friend said that.

"Well, well, well...about time you got here brat," the newly recognized Saiyan King spoke, with little interest.

"Well mister king," he started sarcastically, "what's going on here?"

"Trunks and I are about to spar, then you're next," the King proclaimed.

"Sounds fun, but how about you and Trunks fight me at the same time," Gohan's Saiyan side was leaking out. At the same time the Namekian and Hera showed up and heard the exchange.

(Kame House)

"It seems the group of Saiyans are at CC, and powered up...I wonder why," the former monk thought aloud.

"It's in their blood Krillin, that much should be obvious," Eighteen informed.

"Well it still shocking that they put out that much power," he reiterated their strength.

(Northern Mountains)

The former assassin and his mime like friend picked up on the surge in energy. Dismissing as just them showing off.

'I wonder what the three of them are planning to do?' the human with three eyes thought.

"What's wrong Tien?" the mans wife asked in concern.

"Just Vegeta, Trunks, and Gohan powered up. What confuses me is I'm not sure why," the soon to be father spilled his thoughts.

(CC)

"Boys, GR now. We're about to have some fun," Vegeta let a smirk play out on his face.

"Don't destroy anything, do you three understand me?" the heiress of CC chimed in.

"We'll try not to mom, besides if Gohan goes Super Saiyan Two...the fight won't last long," Trunks informed.

With that the three were gone. If it wasn't for the loud crashing noises, Bulma would have thought they had left. However she knew it was in their blood and let it slide.

(World of the Kai's)

"Kibito, come here," a strange being with purple skin and a white mohawk, ordered.

"Yes master?" the other being, known as Kibito, had long white straw like hair, and red skin.

The shorter being pointed to a crystal ball. Kibito understood what he meant, then looked into the orb. What he saw shocked him, Bojack was a menace. Not even the lower Kai's could contain him, but this boy finished him without effort.

"Master, why is it that you show me this?" the pupil was beyond confused.

"Because I would like to visit that boy and train him, he is possibly the most powerful mortal that is alive," the purple skinned man stated.

"Understood," Kibito nodded in understanding.

"If it can be helped, I would much prefer to meet with him alone," earning another nod from his student.

(CC)

The sparring session had just ended. Gohan was pretty banged up with cuts and bruises everywhere. However compared to his sparring partners, he looked like he was in perfect health.

"Well, that was fun...I hope you two are okay," the son of Goku finally spoke up.

"Thanks Gohan, at least I know I'm stronger than I was...I can return to my time now and feel comfortable knowing what I do," the future warrior claimed.

"When do you go back?" the youngest Saiyan of the group was curious.

"Tomorrow brat, early in the morning," the King said, through pains running through his body.

"Oh, well I'll be here to see you off," Gohan nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

Later that night, after the sparring match, our young hero was on his way home. Of course he had his normal companions with him.

"Gohan, is it just me or are you starting to enjoy fighting?" Piccolo asked

"I am half Saiyan remember? Plus...it is kind of fun," the young man scratched the back of his head in the Son family manner.

"How far until we're there?" the bored Hera questioned.

"Zangya, relax alright. We're almost to my house," however he was cut short when he felt an energy signal heading straight for them. Gohan powered up to his first transformation.

Then a male Hera appeared in front of them. Spotting his sister her transformed as well. As brief as it may seem, the female Hera stepped in front of the two men.

"Brother, stop!!!" she ordered.

"Sister what happened to master Bojack?" which he did not receive an answer to. Instead he seen the boy with gold hair place a hand on his sisters shoulder.

"I happened, and in the process I freed your sister from his iron fist ways. Not to mention I sparred your life as well because she asked me too," shocking both the male Hera and the Namekian.

"Gohan, why didn't you tell me this?" the former, self proclaimed, demon wondered.

"Cause if he decided to do something stupid...I knew I could handle him," the young Super Saiyan waved it off like it was no big deal.

"Kogu, he's telling the truth...I never enjoyed doing what Bojack ordered us too do. This is a chance at redemption, and if you do something irrational I can't stop Gohan from killing you," Zangya pleaded with her brother. She knew it would take most of his friends to stop him.

"Ha, this boy with that power level? He can't touch me," he laughed at what was said.

"Remember Trunks, after he transformed he knocked you out with one punch...and I'm much stronger than him," he informed. Then he proceeded to power up and transforming again.

Kogu looked stunned, he never knew anyone could be this powerful. He now understood how his former master had been defeated. The male Hera decided to do the smart thing by powering down, the half Saiyan following suit.

Not exactly pleased that he was out classed, he floated towards the group. Bowing to Gohan, "Thank you for saving my sister, and sparring my life. But remember, if anything happens to my sister...it'll be the end of you."

"Trust me when I say this Kogu, Gohan is extremely kind hearted. I don't know his reason for what he did, but I do know no harm will come to her," the Namekian warrior stepped forward assuring the new arrival.

With that Kogu was off.

Finally getting to the house, both walked in. The young man felt unease at what he was about to talk to his mother about.

"Mom, can you come in here really quick," Gohan said loud enough to get his mothers attention.

She didn't respond immediately, but walked into the living room soon enough. "What is it...," she paused seeing the 'guest', "You aren't going to ask what I think you are young man," a harsh look was clear on the woman's face.

"Yes mom. I know we have the space and I refuse to let her live outside, besides Piccolo is right...," he paused. However before he could resume.

"And what was it Piccolo said that is right?" the mothers overbearing personality started to come out.

"I need to take responsibility for my actions," he turned to Zangya, "if that offends you I'm sorry."

"It's no big deal, besides you did save me. Not only that you insisted on taking me in," she said to her savior.

"YOU WHAT!?!" Chi Chi was now irate.

"Mom, she stays...or we both leave," he informed. Bringing his mother back down to reality. His words kind of hurt her, but she knew he had a huge heart.

"Fine, but she stays in a guest room," the mother conceded at the thought of losing her son.

(Sacred World of the Kai's)

"Kibito, it's time. Lets go," the being with a mohawk declared. Doing as told, the taller being placed a hand on his masters shoulder and vanished.

(Son House)

Gohan was in a clearing, doing a little bit of star gazing. He was enjoying the peacefulness of the night, especially due to the argument he had with his mother. However that wouldn't last long as two humanoid figures appeared above him.

The first was a short purple male, with a white mohawk. Wearing a light blue undershirt of sorts with the same color pants that resembled gi's. A dark blue cross between a jacket, vest, and trench coat lined with red trim. Also a pair of yellow orb earrings and red boots.

The second was taller than even Piccolo, red skin and white shoulder length, string like hair. Wearing a shade of blue slightly darker than his masters undershirt and gi pants. The same style of coating, except red with yellow trim. With an orange cloth hanging down the front. He was also wearing earrings, except they were sky blue, and yellow boots.

The young hybrid jumped to his feet, dropping into a stance, "Who are you?"

"Relax Gohan, we mean you no harm," the shorter figured assured.

"Master, I think we should hurry," the taller of the two rushed.

"Alright," he then turned his gaze to the mortal, "Gohan, I would like to train you on my planet. That is if you don't mind."

"MASTER!?! Are you insane, no mortal has ever stepped foot on such hollow ground," the red skinned being informed.

"I have a better idea big guy, considering you're against it," the half human stated.

"Oh, please do tell," the purple skinned being said.

"Before I suggest it, can I get your names?" Gohan inquired.

"Oh, sorry. I am the Supreme Kai, but you may call me Shin. This here is Kibito, he's a Kai in training." the now identified Shin introduced.

Dropping his guard, "Alright, there's a room on this planet called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. One day of training out here is a year in there, and the limits it had don't exist anymore."

"I see a useful room indeed," the Supreme Kai was visibly impressed.

"Yeah, but one down side. We have to wait four months so I can use the Dragon Balls again," Gohan informed.

"Ah, may I ask why four months?" Shin was obviously curious.

"That's when they'll be active again, then I can go to Namek and wish my father back to life to take care of my mother who is pregnant," the young man informed

"Alright then, we will return in four months for your training," the deity announced.

"Oh and Kibito, I want to learn that move you used to get here," Gohan was smarter than he looked. He knew the technique was similar to his fathers.

"Yes, certainly. My master sees greatness in you, so I will agree to the request," he placed a hand on his masters shoulder and they vanished.

(CC)

It was ten in the morning, and all the Z-fighters were all in the back yard of the Briefs home. A familiar yellow machine was sitting a few feet away from the group. This was it, Trunks would be returning home to his mother. Not to mention the androids.

"Gohan, it was nice to see you again. Keep this time line safe," the time traveler knew he didn't have to say it. He was sure Gohan was capable of taking care of any threat to Earth.

"Don't worry, I intend to keep up with my training. You worry about taking care of those androids from your own time...for good," the teen said with conviction.

"Mother," was all the young man could get out. Next thing he knew his mother was wrapping him in her arms.

"You be careful, and show them monsters what your made of," she stopped and looked at the female android of this time, "no offense Eighteen."

"Don't worry, I will," returning his mothers hug.

He then turned his attention to the King of all Saiyans, "Father." Receiving a two fingered salute, and returning one of his own before hopping into the time machine.

"Don't be a stranger," the concerned yet understanding mother shouted.

"You're always welcomed to visit Trunks," the teen version of his mentor hollered.

Waving at everyone, he punched in the coordinates. Double checking them before he vanished. He dreaded the thought of returning, however he knew the nightmare had to end


	11. Chapter 11

With their friend from the future gone, the warriors headed to their respective homes. Thanks to the genius of the group, those who couldn't fly got jet copters. It was a small perk having one of the richest women alive as a friend, but they enjoyed her more for who she was than her money.

The exception was the lecherous old man, Master Roshi. He more or less tried every trick in the book to get a bit, hands on. Every time he did though, he was smacked.

(Kame House)

"Master I thought you'd have learned by now," the former monk shook his head.

"I actually think he's lucky," the humanoid pig chimed in.

"How do you figure Oolong?" Krillin wondered.

"All these years he's tried to get grabby, he always hot smacked by Bulma...but now she's with Vegeta," gears started turning in Krillin's head.

"I see your point," the man said.

"I'd actually like to see that. Goku may be naive, but I think he'd hurt Roshi for trying anything with Chi-Chi. Same as Vegeta if he seen what the perv pulls," the only female of the group started, "I have a feeling Gohan is going to be the same way."

"We get it babe, and I understand. Master or not I'd react the same way," the shortest Z-fighter assured his woman. Which actually shocked the blonde woman. She never thought she'd hear that from a human.

(Northern Mountains)

"I sure am going to miss Trunks," the former assassin said. Walking up behind his wife and wrapping his arms around her.

She sighed, "I know what you mean Tien, he was a good young man. Polite, kind and humble, but he does take after Vegeta a little bit."

The short mime like fighter was laughing internally at this thought. He couldn't help it, even he seen the resemblance in their attitude at times.

(Mt Paozu)

A jet copter had just landed in a clearing, maybe ten feet from a familiar house. The lights were on and the woman in the ship knew who it was. Chi Chi's oldest son was already home.

Walking around the air craft, she found a button and pressed it. The ship was then replaced by a capsule, that the Son family matriarch caught.

Turning heel she walked to the front door. She then opened it and walked in, "Gohan, I'm back."

Gohan was in his room, he told his mother he was going ahead to study. While it wasn't a complete lie, he knew he had a guest waiting for him.

"Kibito, now would be a good time to go," the half breed informed in a hushed tone. Which he got a nod from the red skinned giant. His visit was to get the young man prepared in learning his technique.

With just a split second difference, Kibito vanished right before the door was being opened. "Gohan, what are you studying right now?" his mother asked.

"Psychology, a gift from Bulma," he lifted up the book and showing her the cover. The young hero was a step ahead, considering his mother knew nothing on the subject.

"Oh, alright my darling boy. Keep up the good work," she closed the door behind her after she left.

Zangya was in the guest room next to Gohan's, and she heard everything. So she got out of her bed quietly, and sneaked into the young mans room.

"Gohan, who were you just talking too?" the woman with curly orange hair asked.

"My mom, why?" the hero was confused as to what she was getting at.

"No, before her and don't lie," Zangya used a demanding tone. The teen hasn't known her long, and already had a gut feeling.

"Alright fine, but you can't tell anyone," which she nodded to and he went into the story of the visit.

(CC)

Capsule Corps. resident heiress was in her lab, alone. It was the best way to take her mind of the older version of her son. It actually hurt that he left, but she knew he belonged somewhere else.

Elsewhere in the building, the proud Saiyan King was training in a GR. He wouldn't admit how he felt, due to his own past. So the Saiyan warrior being himself set the gravity to a new height, that would have crushed him if it hadn't been for the previous gravity pressure he had set.

Neither one spoke for hours after their son from a future left. Until they were in the privacy of their bedroom.

"Woman, I know it hurts," Vegeta being the first to break the silence. It shocked the bluenette.

"Vegeta...," was all she could get out, then broke down. Tears started running down her face. The man she married never really had the luxury of emotion, but living on Earth softened him.

"It's alright, we still have the little one here," the flame haired fighter said, pulling his mate into him. His arms snaking around her waist. He was trying his best to comfort her.

Through the tears, "Thank you...Vegeta," her voice muffled against the mans chest.

They stayed like that for about twenty minutes. She was the only one that ever seen this side of him. Which wasn't all to surprising.

(Son House)

Four months have passed since the wish, and Gohan's run in with the Kai's. The young man had just finished breakfast. Then went outside to stretch, he was quickly followed by the blue skinned woman that lived with him.

"Zangya, I have things to do today. You're more than welcomed to join me if you want," he looked back at her, over his shoulder, and shot her a gentle smile.

"Well, it would be nice too get out...besides I know what's going to happen, mostly. I just don't know why you need the Dragon," she finished.

"I take it you're curious, and you were going to tag along either way," he mused at the expression on her face. She was trying to pull off this innocent child like face.

She said nothing for several minutes. I mean how does anyone guilty of that really reply. 'Damn it, how did he know?' the Hera woman thought.

"Alright, come on 'miss innocent'," he teased before taking to the sky. Which he was closely followed by a blushing Zangya.

(Otherworld)

On Grand Kai's planet, a hoard of warriors were everywhere. They were sparring, meditating, talking, and some were washing up. However one certain individual was taking on five opponents at one time, in his base form no less.

"Goku, come here a second," North Kai called.

"Kind of busy at the moment King Kai," he replied as he dodged a left hook and blocked an incoming knee strike.

"Alright...but it's about your son, Gohan," the Kai nonchalantly stated.

"Oh, okay," turning his attention back to the five, "lets take a little break, it looks look you all need it," scratching the back his head impishly.

The group of five that was sparring against Goku, took this chance to rest up and regroup. As the spiky haired Saiyan rushed over to King Kai.

"What is it King Kai?" the Earth raised warrior questioned.

"Gohan is collecting the Dragon balls, do you have any idea why?" he answered his star pupil with a question of his own.

"I honestly don't know why he'd be going after the Dragon balls," Goku was scratching his chin in thought.

Goku placed his hand on the North Kai's shoulder. They watched as the hero's son gathered all seven and went to the lookout.

'I guess we're about to find out what he's up too,' both Goku and King Kai thought.


	12. Chapter 12

In a vortex between space and time. A yellow machine could be seen moving at a considerable pace. The pilot kept an eye on the fuel gage.

"Looks like it needs refueled when I get back," Mirai told himself out loud. He intended to make a return trip to inform his friends of his success.

(Earth, Main Time Line)

Above the clouds on the floating palace, five beings were gathered together. The guardian of Earth, his attendant, a Namek warrior, a Hera, and the demi Saiyan.

"Gohan are you sure about this," the seven foot tall, green fighter questioned. He was informed about everything that had happened, and what his pupil intended to do.

"Yes Piccolo, you know as well as I do that the Supreme Kai is important. From my understanding he is the highest living Kai," the first time the Namek warrior heard about the Supreme Kai, he was utterly shocked. He didn't think there was anyone above the Grand Kai.

"Alright kid, I just hope everything turns out for the best," murmuring the last bit.

"Eternal Dragon by your name I summon you," the hybrid warrior yelled.

(CC)

'There wasn't suppose to be a storm today, what's going on?" Capsule Corps. heiress questioned mentally.

"Woman! You said it was not suppose to rain, let alone storm, today," Vegeta was clearly not in the best mood. He was soaked by the surprise in the drastic weather change.

"I swear, it wasn't suppose to rain today," putting a finger to her chin in thought.

(Northern Mountains)

"Chiaotzu, you did watch the news for the chance of thunderstorms right?" Tien asked his best friend.

"Yeah Tien, and it said it was suppose to be clear all day...I don't know what's going on," the little mime like man stated.

"I think I have an idea now...someone summoned the Dragon, but why?" the former assassin more or less questioned it himself.

(Kame House)

"Alright, we know this isn't a normal storm," Master Roshi stating the obvious.

"Yeah, someone summoned Shenron...but who?" the former monk wondered.

"Well I picked up Gohan and Zangya's energy signals earlier. I know it's normal to sense them, but what struck me as odd was they were heading for the lookout," the cyborg relayed her thoughts from earlier.

(Lookout)

"You who have summoned me, I shall grant you one wish," the thunderous voice of Shenron stated.

"Shenron, do you know where New Planet Namek is located?" the son of Goku asked.

"Yes, is your wish to know where it is," the Dragon more stated than asked.

"No, I'd like you to transport me and Zangya to New Planet Namek," earning a glance from Dende and Piccolo.

"That wish can be granted," as the Eternal Dragons eyes glowed a lighter shade of red, almost neon. Like that the two had vanished, "The wish has been granted, until next time." The seven magical orbs floated up as the Dragon disappeared. The skies returning to normal and the balls shot off across the planet.

(Otherworld)

"Ahh so that's what he's thinking," King Kai exclaimed.

"Huh, I'm confused...what is Gohan doing on New Namek?" the man in an orange gi questioned.

"Maybe you should ask him," North Kai started, "let me patch you through."

(New Namek)

'Gohan, can you hear me?' a familiar voice rang through Gohan's head.

'Yeah, what is dad?' he replied in kind.

'What are you up too son?' confusion was clear is his tone

'Long story short...mom is pregnant, I'm going off to train, and you're coming back,' the young warrior stated, not giving his father an option. While this conversation was happening, he was oblivious to the Namekians walking up to him.

"...friend or foe?" was all Gohan heard after cutting the line with his father.

"Elder Moori, it's me Gohan," he reintroduced himself to the Namek elder.

"Ah yes, Gohan. So nice to see you again," the identified elder smiled at the young man.

"I have a favor," the hybrid started, "I need to use the dragon balls."

"Sure, I see no problem with a savior using them," the Namek elder replied.

Thirty minutes had passed by before all the balls were gathered. Still having to speak the Namekian language to summon the Dragon, as a precaution. The elder started to chant, the sky turning black, the mystical orbs glowing. The Dragon known as Porunga appeared.

"I am Porunga, you have summoned me. I shall grant you three wishes." the deep thundering voice of the Namek Dragon stated.

"My first wish is to revive Goku, my father," the half breed informed. To which Elder Moori translated the wish.

Porunga's eyes glowing a lighter shade of red, "It is done."

(Otherworld)

The Earth raised Saiyans halo vanished, shocking all except the warrior and the Kai. Astonished by what had just took place everyone was curious. However before anyone could question it King Kai told them he'd explain later.

"Well I guess it's back to Earth for me," Goku claimed. He was reaching his senses out to find his wife's energy. Within moments he vanished

(Earth)

In a desolate location, deep in the mountain area of Mt. Paozu. The familiar house of the son family was in clear view. The woman who managed the house was in the kitchen washing dishes.

She was deep in thought. 'I wonder what the boy of mine is doing that would keep him out this late...it's almost lunch time.'

When she felt a hand on her shoulder, she grabbed a pan. Turning around at break neck speeds, she stopped relatively quick, "...Goku? Is that really you?"

"Yes Chi Chi, I'm back," a loving smile former on both of their faces. The woman dropped the pan and threw herself into the mans arms.

(CC in West City)

'This energy can't be...I mean there's no way,' the flame haired Saiyan thought. Without a word he took off to the place he just sensed the ki signature.

'I refuse to believe Kakarot is alive!' The now self proclaimed king, thanks to his future son, mentally stated.

(Elsewhere West City)

'Why am I sensing Goku's energy? I thought he decided to stay in Otherworld?' the founder of the Wolf Fang Fist technique grew curious. Much like the Vegeta, Yamcha went to investigate.

(Northern Mountains)

"Chiaotzu, you sense it too right?" the triclops for a human asked. While thinking 'did Gohan's disappearance have something to do with this?'

"Yeah Tien, I sense Goku's energy, but why? I thought he was set on staying in Otherworld," the retired martial artist said.

"That's a good question," pausing a brief second, "Launch I'm going to check this out, Chiaotzu please stay here and help Taisho."

(Kame House)

"Krillin!" the turtle hermit exclaimed.

"Yes I know, it's Goku...or at least his energy," the bald monk spoke.

"Well if you're worried or curious, we should go check it out," the bored cyborg suggested. To which the younger bald man nodded. Both taking to the sky and heading towards the power they sensed.

(New Namek)

"What is your second wish," Porunga was seriously growing impatient.

"Elder Moori, my second wish is for Androids Seventeen and Eighteen to have ki signatures," obliging with the young mans request. He once again turned to the Dragon and translated.

"It can be done, but it will take a few minutes," the Dragon informed, to which the demi Saiyan nodded in agreement.

After several minutes passed, Porunga's eyes finally stopped glowing. Raising wonder in everyone, "It is done, now speak your final wish."

"My last wish is to return Zangya and I back to planet Earth," to the surprise of everyone. The elder understood and translated the last wish. "It was nice seeing you all again," the half breed waved with a warm smile.

"It will be done," then the pair vanished. "Until next time, I shall return to my slumber now."

(Earth Lookout)

The Guardian, and Piccolo were waiting patiently for the duos return. The former pacing back and forth, while the latter sat in a meditative state awaiting his friends return.

Thankfully he didn't have to wait long, "Welcome back kid, everything taken care of?" the Namek warrior questioned.

Before replying he reached out his senses, looking for Krillin. Knowing that wherever he was Eighteen would be. "Yeah, and good news," Gohan was smiling like an idiot.

"I don't like that look kid," the fusion being stated. A little freaked out.

"Look for Krillin's energy," the half Saiyan hinted.

Doing as he was told, he extended his senses. Easily finding the man, but also an energy next to him. Piccolo became worried and confused, "Who is with Krillin? I've never sensed this persons energy before."

"Easy, it's Eighteen. Don't need you going crazy green man," the Hera woman spoke up.

"Gohan, I'm afraid to know what runs through your head," the former teacher claimed.

(Son House)

"Can you tell me how your back?" the woman questioned her husband.

"Yeah, but lets wait for the others to get here so I don't have to repeat it," the man with spiky hair informed. He knew it was an easy explanation, but he was never really good at explaining these types of situations.


	13. Chapter 13

Standing in the open area of the his house, Goku could sense a new energy signal next to Krillin. It struck him as slightly odd, but ignored it for the moment. He'd find out who it was soon or later.

"I take it you've picked up on it too Kakarot," The king plainly stated.

"Yeah, I don't know who it is though," the Earth raised warrior claimed. Placing his fingers on his chin as if he was in thought.

(Lookout)

'Supreme Kai, can you hear me?' Gohan tried opening a telepathic link with the deity.

'Yes Gohan, I hear you. I take it that it's time to start your training?' the voice of Shin rang through his head.

'Yes' his facial expression became deathly serious. He wanted to be a protector. Never again would he feel useless like many times before.

(World of the Kai's)

"Kibito, it is time," the master informed, "Gohan is ready to proceed with his training."

"Yes master," the giant Kai in training spoke. Regardless of how he felt about the whole thing, he was willing to work with the way things are.

Kibito placed a hand on his superiors shoulder. Looking back the shorter of the two nodded his head. Then they vanished.

(Son House)

Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, and a surprise guest had just landed on the front lawn of their friends house. Excluding the android who was formerly supposed to kill the man. Upon the arrival of the group the shortest man was about to knock.

When instead they turned around, "Hi guys, how have you been?" the man in question spoke a huge grin in play and eyes closed.

"Alright Kakarot, everyone who was coming is here. Now explain," the oldest living Saiyan demanded.

"Yeah, we're all curious actually Goku," the former assassin chimed in. The other two Earthlings nodded in agreement.

"Well..." the spiky haired hero started. He was never good at explaining stuff like this. He was trying to be mindful of everyone while not going into major details. "Long story short, someone wished me back."

"Care to tell us who and why they might have wished you back?" the former prince had an eyebrow raised to the question Yamcha asked.

"I'd rather not," he shrugged off and seen more questions in there eyes, "Well you see, it not my place to tell you who or why. That person has their reasons and I respect that."

'Humph' was the next think they heard. No surprise it came from the one with no patience. Then Vegeta took off back to CC.

"Oh and Goku..." the former monk started, "since when can we feel the androids power levels?"

'Wow, you amaze and scare me with what you can come up with son,' Goku thought. "Long story buddy, I'm sure you'll get your answers tomorrow though."

(Lookout)

The hybrid and Namek warrior sat down to meditate. No doubt waiting for their guest to show up. While the Hera was slightly bored and just leaned against a pillar and rested her eyes. She never strayed to far away from the boy who saved her.

Then almost as if on que, the two beings from a world above appeared. Of course Gohan was the only one that know who and what they were.

"Wow, this is definitely a nice place," Shin thought aloud, "I certainly hope we aren't training in the open though."

"Of course not, and as far as the others here go they won't say anything about you," the young man informed. He already knew how cautious this Kai was about who met him before it was time.

"That's some what of a relief," the shorter being relaxed at the news.

"We ready to go?" Gohan questioned.

"Of course, please lead the way," the taller Kai gestured to him. Both deities following close behind, just in case the boy had said something.

"Oh and someone else is going to be joining us Shin. Hope that's not an issue?" he claimed scratching his head sheepishly.

"No of course not," Supreme Kai said, he actually thought having someone else would be a good thing. Due to the fact the he, even being the Supreme Kai, wouldn't put up much of a fight against the young hybrid.

"Shin, Kibito...meet my friends," he gestured to each along with their names. He did the same vise versa.

(CC)

The King of the Saiyan race, or what remained anyway, busted into his wife's lab. By the way the door busted open, the blue haired genius knew he was beyond a point of rage.

Before the short man could even get a word out, "Do you want to talk about it or should I amp up the GR?"

Going over the options in his head, he calmed down slightly. Walking towards the woman, he remained as civil as possible. "Both sound like good ideas, Woman."

Bulma was taken aback by this. Not once has the arrogant man ever wanted to talk about anything before. "Vegeta? Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine," the man said, scowl on his face. "Is it that much of a surprise I want to talk? I mean I know I come off as a heartless, self centered person but the blame is not completely on my shoulders."

'Wow Vegeta what got into you?' the woman thought to herself, her jaw dropped at the words the man had just spoken.

(HTC)

"Well Shin, Kibito, what do you think? Will this do for training?" the young hybrid asked.

"This should be a good experience for the four of us," the shortest being of the group informed.

"So when do we start?" the impatient form of Zangya questioned. She walked out into the endless void as she asked. She turned around only to be surprised, not only were the others not standing there, but she felt power erupt in the distance.

Rushing to the source, she noted that Gohan along with the man with purple skin rushing each other at super sonic speed. The other stranger standing in front of her watching intently on the match.

"Wow you three don't waste any time," she started, "I didn't expect this at all."

"What did you expect, the boy is half Saiyan. Fighting and meeting new challenges is in his blood," the silent giant stated.

"Right..." she sweatdropped at this information, "so what happens now?"

"We either sit back and observe, or we start training. The choice is yours, Zangya," Kibito said. His eyes not wondering away from the fight he was bare witnessing to first hand. He was astounded by the young male holding his own against the Supreme Kai.

"Well big guy," a smirk was pulling at the corner of her lips, "I say we get down to business. After all my race isn't so different from the Saiyans." she claimed. The Kai in training didn't actually know how true this was. However he'd find out soon enough though.

"Very well," Kibito said. He turned around, then drooped into a stance unique only to him. Something he'd been working on privately to impress his master.

Following suit, she dropped into a stance. Albeit just as unique, but very easily placed. It was clear to anyone. The stance happened to be a mix of her own and a hint of her own savior and protector now. She had just formed the idea, so Zangya was unsure of how it'd actually effect her fighting.

Within moments the second sparring match begun. Needless to say it was going to be a long year for the group training. It'd be mentally and physically draining to the group.

A/N: I am temporarily putting the story on hold, and I do apologize to me reader. However do not fear because I will NOT leave this story unfinished.

That being said, reviews are welcomed and I will resume this story shortly.

Again I apologize for any inconvenience to my readers.


	14. Chapter 14

After an hour long journey through time, Trunks has finally made it back to his own time. Twenty years into the future, a place he calls hell. Well almost, he still has his mother.

"It shouldn't take any longer than three months to refuel. Then once I defeat the androids and Cell I go back and let everyone know," the future warrior monologued to himself.

Jumping out of the time machine, then capsulizing it, Trunks ran inside. Calling out to his mother, letting her know he has returned. However the young man never got a response, so he started looking everywhere in his home.

Then he remembered he can sense ki signatures, so he tried that. To his dismay, he couldn't find it. Trunks, the son of Vegeta, refused the facts. At least that's what he wanted to believe.

Dashing to the kitchen, he made some food and grabbed the radio. He was in the mood to destroy some abominations. The androids and Cell.

Half way through his meal the radio went off, "Ladies and gentlemen, this just in. The latest in Android news," the reporter began his announcement, "the Androids have been sighted in Parsley City. Half the town seems to have been destroyed already. If the fighter with gold hair is hearing this, please for the people I beg for you to step in."

Before the announcer pleaded for help, Trunks had already transformed and headed for Parsley City. He was already in a foul mood, discovering the death of his mother.

With time to spare, Trunks had arrived. Intercepting an energy blast heading straight for a teenage girl, he knocked the attack away.

"Hey sis, look our little play toy is back," the cocky, and over confident, Android Seventeen stated.

"Oh finally, I can blow off some steam," Eighteen, aggressively said. "Stay out of this Seventeen, he's mine."

"You're going to need his help," Vegeta's son warned. The look in his eyes told everything. He has power, and rage burning beneath the surface.

Waving off his warning the blonde android phased out towards Trunks. Her arm pulled back, Eighteen tried for a right cross. What she didn't expect though was her opponent just stood there.

"Is that the best you got?" the bearer of the brave sword asked. He wasn't smug or cocky about it either. "If so this is over, IT ENDS NOW!"

Dust started to stir, the ground started to crack. There was high winds forcing the androids to cover their eyes. This went on for several minutes before dying everything went silent.

When the dust settled, and cleared, Trunks stood there. He didn't look much different. The only changes were his hair and aura. His hair being more rigid and defined. His aura had bio electricity shooting around his body.

The once fearless androids, were now full of fear. They never felt power like this and started to back away. However Seventeen stopped when it felt like he backed into a wall.

"I told you it's over," the hybrid teen whispered. Not giving Seventeen a chance to speak, he punched hole through his chest. Then pulling his arm out and charging a ki blast, he blew the head of the first android off.

"What...is he?" the blonde asked herself. Her rage all but dissipated. When he suddenly vanished from her sight, she started looking around frantically.

When he reappeared, Trunks stood face to face with Eighteen. She was lost, a look of fear plastered on her face. The blonde android started to back away.

However, Trunks extended an arm out. Open palmed with energy swirling around. "Any last words monster?" he asked with a voice filled with venom.

Eighteen had lost her voice. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she was shaking her head and fell to her knees. She had been defeated. Both her and Trunks knew it, so she just gave up. Accepted the reality.

With no further words, the half Saiyan released the ki blast. He took some mercy on her and killed the once former woman quickly so as not to let her suffer.

'Now I just have one more monster to deal with,' Trunks thought to himself. He was walking towards the girl he had saved and powered down.

Seeing him power down he walked towards the girl, she relaxed a little bit. That didn't mean she lowered her guard though, in fact far from it.

"What's your name?" the girl had asked. Keeping a close eye on him.

"Trunks," the warrior plainly stated. He offered her a hand which she hesitantly took. "If I may ask, what's your name?"

"Mai, and thank you," the now identified Mai said.

However she felt put off when he turned around and started to walk off. She started to turn red from anger at his actions. So she ran after him.

"What's your deal?" irritation leaking from her tone.

Trunks was slightly taken aback by this, but kept his cool. "My deal is I have one more thing to take care of and then I'm leaving," he calmly said. Then under his breath he uttered the words, "I have nothing left here."

"Wow so save us and disappear? Is that it?" she pushed for information. Mai didn't really give a damn about what the man in front of her could do. He was human after all, at least that's what she wanted to believe.

"What is it you actually want, cause I have somewhere to be," he said. You could tell he was getting aggravated.

"Take me with you," Mai demanded no giving him a choice.

"Fine if it'll shut you up," he said as he picked her up bridal style and flew off. To say she was shocked, that's an understatement.

(Time Skip: Two Months)

Time flew as the days to traveling back in time ticked down. Mai had decided to live with Trunks since the end of the androids and their little spat after.

The entire time she had tried to crack his exterior shell of emotions. Which she almost did a couple of times. She wanted to get to know him for some odd reason.

"Hey Trunks?" Mai called out.

"What is it this time?" he said as he was doing a last check on the time machine. Making sure everything was set to go.

"Nothing really, just wanted to know if everything was set to go," she answered.

"Yeah everything looks good, and my answer hasn't changed," he said recognizing the tone of voice she had used.

She walked out and kissed him on the cheek, hoping it'd throw him off his game.

"Mai now isn't a good time for this, and please go back inside where its safe...we have company," he said sternly. Which left no room for argument.

She seen the look in his eyes and did as he had asked. However still curious she was peeking through the window.

"Come out Cell, I know you're there," Trunks demanded. Not seeing the creature come out though the hybrid vanished. His hair was spiked and golden, and energy already formed in his hands.

Confused about this little turn of event, the bio-android turned around. One word was all he could say and it was, "How?"

With nothing else to say, Trunks released the attack. Completely incinerating Cell leaving not a single trace behind.

Trunks powered down and headed back to the run down capsule corp. one thing on his mind. 'I guess I can't tell you to stay here. I already knew you planned on traveling back with me,' he thought while shaking his head.

When he landed in the time machine he called out, "Mai, I know your bags already packed and that you really wanna go so come on."

With that, she rushed out with her bag in hand. Climbed into a seat, dropping her bag in the back. She kissed him on the cheek again and thanked him. Then they were off to the past.


	15. Chapter 15

After the downfall of Cell and the Hera's, with the exception of Kogu and Zangya, the world was at peace. The peace reigned for seven years now, even with the revival of Goku.

Out in Mt. Paozu things looked mostly the same. Except there were now two houses, courtesy of Bulma Briefs. In the familiar Son house in the early morning, everyone was up and eating with their neighbors.

Being the person she was Chi Chi broke the silence, "So what does everyone plan to do today?"

"Well I figured I'd do my homework and go train with everyone," the older Son boy said.

"That sounds like fun, maybe I can get Vegeta to bring Trunks over to train with us," the child like Saiyan, Goku, cheerfully said.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," the male Hera, Kogu, started, "Yamcha is going to join us as well."

"I think I'll study with Gohan, then when we're done we'll join you," Zangya stated.

This threw everyone, except Gohan, off. No one knew or took the female Hera as the studious type.

Kogu being the first to notice the oldest hybrid not in shock turned to him. "What are you not telling us boy?"

"Long story short, I was outside studying late one night and she wanted to know what it was. Since then we kind of study together," Gohan informed them and shrugged it off.

(Capsule Corp.)

Vegeta, like most his days, was in the gravity chamber. However there was one difference...his son had joined him.

"Son are you sure you're ready for one hundred and fifty times this planets normal gravity?" the dubbed king said with a cocky smirk.

What he did not expect however, happened. "Bring it dad, I can handle anything you can," the young Trunks said just as cockily as his father with a smirk to match.

"You're about to eat your words brat," Vegeta warned as he powered up the machine.

As soon as the machine reached the desired gravity level, the king was smiling. His son had fell to a knee. He was quite proud though, his son had not fell face down to the floor.

"Is it too much for you?" the elite asked his child.

"No," the young man answered quickly. "Maybe I just need to turn it up a notch."

Vegeta was confused by this statement. What did his son mean by that? Then it hit him, Trunks' power started to swell. His hair and eyes started to change and an aura enveloped him. 'Since when could he do that?' the king thought.

"Son, is Kakarot's brat able to transform as well?" he had asked. His boy nodded, which was all the answer he needed.

(Time Stream)

'Just a couple more hours and we'll have arrived,' Trunks thought. A distant look in his eyes that didn't go amiss by Mai.

"What's on your mind?" she asked hoping to get some kind of answer other than the usual.

Coming out of his deep thought at that specific question, "How my mother would react to me bringing a girl back with me," he said. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't everything.

"Oh," an unnoticeable blush crept on her face. Then they fell into silence.

(Mt. Paozu)

Out in an open field near the Son house, a group could be seen. Among the group was the residence of the area, Yamcha, Krillin, Eighteen, and a small girl about three years old.

"So how are we pairing off this time?" the former monk asked.

"I'm going to continue my own training with Kogu," the former bandit stated completely serious.

"Alright then. Goten your with me, Zangya and Eighteen, and Gohan with Krillin," Goku said which everyone nodded to in agreement.

"We'll change sparring partners in a little while," the teen Saiyan hybrid started, "of course we'll take a short breather before that."

"Sounds good kid, but why do you need a breather?" the voice of Piccolo sounded throughout the group.

"Alright Piccolo, when Krillin says he needs a break you can step in as his replacement against me," Gohan said

With that the group separated and started sparring.

(Gohan and Krillin)

The teen hybrid took a stance that looked like a mix of his fathers, Piccolos and his own. While Krillin took on the Turtle Hermit School stance.

Both nodding to each other, they began. Both phasing in and out of sight faster than the normal human eye could see.

'He has height, speed and strength over me...but I'll be damned if I give up with trying to win," Krillin thought as he tried a right cross followed by a left hook. However both missed.

'He is persistent, and I can tell he's improved alot...but he needs more mental training," Gohan mused to himself. All while dodging, and blocking everything the short fighter threw at him.

(Eighteen and Zangya)

"Try not to go all out this time Zangya," the blonde android joked remembering last time.

"All I can do is try, and maybe you shouldn't press the wrong buttons," the Hera warned. Then phased out of sight for a moment.

The next moment the two women were face to face giving each other death glares. When suddenly Zangya went for a wide swinging kick at close range. But was blocked.

Eighteen retaliated with an uppercut, that her sparring partner dodged by leaning back.

Then the two went at it. Punch for punch, kick for kick. Dodging and blocking each other out of battle instinct.

(Goku and Goten)

"Alright little guy," the Son patriarch began, "today you'll be in the G.R."

The carefree Goku look alike cheerfully said, "Okay."

"How high do you want the machine set today?" Goku asked his younger son.

"Hmm...," Goten was thinking. Then he said, "How about we start at one hundred and sixty, and if its too much we can lower it from there."

The Earths greatest hero nodded, then set the machine. The gravity started to become more intense, but Goten didn't give up.

The youngest child of Goku and Chi Chi struggled to adjust. But like his father he overcame the challenge. Comes with the territory of being trained by his father and brother.

(Yamcha and Kogu)

While the former bandit knew he was at a disadvantage, he knew it was just a sparring match. He had improved greatly over the years, both Yamcha and Kogu knew it.

Without words, the two began their exchange of powerful blows.

(Capsule Corp.)

Vegeta and his son had just finished their training. Showered and relaxing for a little while. The king checking on his second child, Bra.

It'd been a rather peaceful day. That was soon to change though. None of them knew this though.

(Time Stream)

"I hope you're ready Mai, cause you're about to meet my parents and everyone one else I know," the lone surviving Saiyan from the future warned.

His traveling companion suddenly felt uncomfortable. 'I wonder what they'll all think about me.' she thought.


	16. Update (thank you)

Dear readers, I apologize for a continued absence. Recently I have kind of lost my inspiration in writing this story.

The chapters have been to short for my liking, it hinders how much detail I could put into things.

Like with the start of the story. I would have proffered to at least prolong tube fights a little. Give Piccolo his time in the lime light. Yes even Vegeta for his fans. Also go into details on Gohan's training with Supreme Kai. Rush jobs I did not like.

However, I have recently found a new app that may allow me to extend on my chapters. I am going to write another story, short...maybe five to ten chapters as a test run.

I would appreciate the feed back once I start the story.

All I ask is for a little more time, and if the feedback is good I will be re-writing this story to better portray what I would like.


End file.
